SOS Doctor
by clostoryxo
Summary: New update! Go read the new version of it on my profile.(: hope you like this one better(: Same plot. Esme Platt is the new nurse at Forks hospital. What Happen when she falls for the wonderful doctor Cullen? * all humans * Its my first story, go easy on me xo Please Review and let me know what you think! (: I know the begining sucks but it's better than it sounds .
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys! I'm back! So here's a new version of the story S.O.S Doctor. For everyone who had already read it before, well here's a better version hehe and the rest of the story will come soon! Hope you like it(: Review xo

Prologue :

Esme P.O.V

I've been told all my life that I will never do anything good , but today, me , Esme Anne Platt. I am starting a new life as a nurse in Forks Hospital.

I can do this. I have to. For my son...

I'm shaking as I walk into the hospital. Deep breathe Esme, You can do this . It's onl-

\- Oh my . I'm so sorry . I didn't see you there.

Ouch. I groaned and rubbed my head . Get hit by a door on the first day. Great.

I looked up to and saw a hand waiting for me to take. As I take the hand to get up , I looked up to see who this mysterious man was... Never in my life I though I would see someone as gorgeous as that. He had perfect blond hair, with blue eyes that you could lose yourself into. Pale skin, perfect body, tall and muscular and that smile that just make you melt.

\- You okay? he asked concerned

\- I...I ... I um yeah i'm okay, thanks. I said looking down and let go of his hand_._

\- You sure? I'm really sorry I should have been more careful. I wouldn't ever want to hurt someone as beautiful as you.

_Oh god. Esme please don't say anything weird. _

_\- _It's okay . I should have Watched where I was going. I said shyly.

\- I'm Carlisle Cullen. He said extending his hand.

\- Esme Platt. I said shaking his hand.

\- Well it's a pleasure meeting you .

\- Nice meeting you too . I said with a confident smile.

\- um.. I .. I have to go ..but ... I hesisted , unsure of what to say next.

\- Yes. Yes of course. Again, i'm sorry for the door incident. Take care. He said a look of disappointment on his face.

\- You too.

I flash one more smile , before looking down and slowly walking in.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle P.O.V

As I was walking to Samuel office, I couldn't help to think about that new nurse.. _Esme _. What a beautiful name. Just like her. I shook my head trying to put the thought away. I have look professional for that..

Then it hit me. Esme. She's the new nurse that Samuel asked me to train.

_Oh god. _

I walked up to the door , swallowing hard. I knoocked on the door , and heard Samuel telling me to come in.

and there she was. Sitting at Sam's desk. Her eyes went wide as she was me. I chuckled soflty._  
_

\- Well Hello Esme. I said smilling.

\- Hello . She said trying to advoid the eyes contact._  
_

I still caugh her blushing before looking down. Adorable.

\- You two know each other?

I almost forgot we weren't alone.

\- I guess we can say that . I replied winking at her.

Note to myself:_ stop doing that. It's really seems to make her uncomfortable._

She cleared her troat before looking back at Samuel.

Samuel looked at us with a skeptical look before turning to Esme to make her sign some paper.

Why am I acting like that? I feel .. strange. Just be a gentleman,you're just helping her for a couple of weeks. Whats the worst that can happen?

\- Alright, well everything is settle . you shall start now. He said with a smile while looking at her and then me .

\- Doctor Cullen is an excellent doctor,one of the best with have here. Carlisle , you better take good care of her.

\- Of course . Esme ,if you're ready , I'll show you around. I said with a smile.

_There you go, just be sweet._

She just nodded and followed me to the door.

I held the door for her and we got out. I decided to start the conversation, not wanting to make things awkward.

\- So... You just moved here ?

\- Yes. I nee...wanted to get away from ..things.

Needed? Was she going to say needed ?

\- Oh .. from what? I asked carefully not sure if it was ok for me to ask.

She froze. She looked at me with those eyes.. beautiful green eyes, but I could see something in them, pain maybe?_  
_

\- Esme you okay? I asked concerned . Did I said something wrong?

\- Yes. I'm sorry. She said with a _fake _small laugh. Got lost in my though for a second. Shouldn't you be showing me around? I don't think here it's the place to talk.

\- Oh ,Please call me Carlisle and um yeah I know.. I just wanted to get to know you better.

Their was something special about her. I've known her for 5 minutes but I could feel it.

I could feel the eyes of all the nurses on us. Some of them, obviously jealous. I think Esme noticed so I tried to play it cool by adding.

\- Don't worry about them, I whispered sofly in her 're just jealous of your beauty. and I mean, we're going to past 3 weeks together , shouldn't we try to know each other a bit? Would be easier to work together . I finished with a smile. I could see her face getting smoother and she smiled back.

_Well .. At least I made her smile _

\- Yes. An other time, I would like that... Carlisle. She said with a smile.

I liked the way my name sounded on her mouth. It sounded magical. What are you thinking Carlisle? You don't know her.

_Not yet. but I will._

I chuckled soflty and started showing her around. _This is going to be a long day..._


	3. Chapter 3

Esme P.O.V

Finally home! I thought as I put down my bag . I can't help but think how Carlisle is not that bad after all and I must say, he's very professional. He past the whole day showing me around and presenting me to everyone. He probably do that to keep his reputation of " the perfect doctor "

I became friend with Sarah, the girl at the reception. She's sweet. I'm pretty sure we'll get along very well.

Tomorrow will be my very first day. I can't help to be nervous. It's the first time that I do something for myself. The first time that I do something that I _actually_ like since Charles. I can't wait.

*the next day *

\- Good morning Sarah. I said as I entered the hospital.

-hello Esme, How are you this morning? Nervous?

\- I'm good. A bit nervous but I'll be fine. Have a good day. I said with a smile, she wished me the same and I left toward the employees room.

As I open the door and was greeted by some other doctors that I had met yesterday. I smile at them and went at my locker to change.

\- Good morning Beautiful

I turned my head and ..Never in my life I would have been prepare for what I saw . Carlisle Cullen. Shirtless Oh my. My mouth got drop open . How can somebody be so perfect? He have the most beautiful body ever. Perfect six pacs. That V line . Perfect pecs. So far from Charles body... I must be dreaming. I was put out of my thought when I heard Carlisle voice.

\- Like what you see? He said with a wink and this mischivious grin of his.

\- I .. I.. No. I mean, yes, No, I mean..

\- Esme i'm kidding. He said laughing But I have to admit, i'm flattered but your reactions. Your face was priceless.

_Excuse me? No way. he already have a big ego. mister " Every girl at this hospital are at my feet " I won't boost his ego more. _

\- Wait you think I was actually checking you out? Who do you think you are? I was just um looking at um the poster behind you. Yeah thats um yeah thats what I was looking at .

He chuckled

\- Whatever you say . He said while putting his shirt on.

I have to get out of here. I quickly change and got out as fast as I could.

_That was great Esme. Nice save. not._

I started walking toward the reception to see what would I be doing today.

I took the chart and before I even got to start reading , I saw a hand take it from me.

\- I'm sorry M_rs. platt_ but I believe this is my job to look at the chart.

\- well _ Doctor Cullen , _I'm sorry for wanting to help you. I just thought I could look at the chart to see what I would need .

\- Apology accepted Esme. _God I have to stop blushing every time he winks like that._ I must admit thats very considerate of you. Now, if you don't mind dearest Esme, let go meet OUR first patient. He said smiling

I didn't say anything and just followed him to the first room

\- Hello. I'm doctor Cullen . He say as he enter the room. And this is Esme . She will assist me today. So what can I do for you today young man?

The child was the cutest ever. He had dark hair, blue eyes, cute dimples, was around maybe 4 years old.

\- Hello Doctor Cullen, the lady beside the boy said smiling and totally ignoring me. I'm Crystal, Emmett's mother. She extent her hand for Carlisle to take , which he did , being polite of course, You see , Emmett's been having trouble with his ears. I'm not sure why. She finished with a flirtatious stare. I was hoping you could help.

I had to roll my eyes at that. He's a doctor . Cmon.

I was surprise when Carlisle didn't respond at all at her advance.

\- Well mrs...

\- Smith, but please call me Crystal. She respond flirtatiously

\- Well, _Mrs_. _Smith . _and he emphasize the word Smith. I chuckled soflty . I will definitly see what I can do.

He got up and went to his equipment to examinate Emmett.

_Ahh. This is going to be interesting. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle P.O.V

_Crystal _ kept flirting with me all the time of our appoitment. I feel bad for her son watching us, even though he's young. I noticed Esme rolling her eyes at multiple times when she compliment me . I couldn't help but chuckled.

\- Well Mrs . Smith. I'm happy to announce that it's only an ear infection. Nothing to worry about . Just put that in his ear before his goes do bed and he should be fine in a couple of days. I announce with a smile.

\- oh thank you so much Doctor Cullen . I don't know what I would have done without you.

Before I could reply , I heard Esme whisper something under her breath, but it was loud enough for me to ear. Which sounded like : probably dead.

I had to smile at this. I liked her already. I'm sure we will get along very well.

\- No problem Mrs. Smith. I'm only doing my job. Now if you will please sign this chart, you're off to go.

Crystal signed the chart and Esme and I exited the room.

\- Wow .

I turn around looking at Esme , confused

-what?

\- Is it always like that? I'm sorry but she was totally flirty with you there.

I laugh before replying

\- Well my dear Esme, I have to admit that I do have a lot of... Admirers, but I learn to ignore them after time.

\- Ohh. You're wife must be amazing. I don't think I would be okay knowing that everyone is over my husband.

_Shit_

\- Oh no, not at all. I don't have a wife actually.

_Not anymore _I thought..

-Oh i'm sorry, I just assume that..

\- It's ok. Don't worry about it.

Faking a smile, I kept walking and went to see what my next patient would be.

I feel bad for acting a bit_ cold _but I just can't tell her. Yet.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I figure Esme and I could eat lunch together. We've talk about our interest, hobbies. Esme is actually an amazing women. I got to say, it was easier working with her now. I enter my office and start getting my stuff and I ear a soft knock.

\- Come in. I called

I saw Esme face appear .

\- Well Carlisle, my shift is over. Thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow .

And before I could even respond, she was out. I took all of my stuff, said hi to the Sarah as I pass the reception and walk toward the exit.

I walk toward my car and was about to open the door when I saw Esme sitting in her car , knocking her head against the steering wheel.

I walk toward her car and gently knock on the window. She look at me with wide eyes before opening the window.

\- Is something wrong?

\- Hi.. Um no. I mean, I don't know. My car is not starting. She said looking away.

\- Oh, You mind if I take a look?

She looked at me in disbelief

\- You know about cars?

I chuckled

\- Not really,but I can still try I said laughing.

I open the hood and start looking . Honestly, I have no idea what i'm doing. I just felt the need to . I stayed there for about 5 minutes, pretending to know what I was looking for , before closing the top and went back to Esme.

\- Well, i'm sorry, but I don't think either of us can do something about that. I said as I put my hand on the top of her car .

I could ear her say something ,but I didn't catch it this time.

\- Alright well thanks anyway. She said as she got out of her car. I'll just walk. I'm not that far from here.

\- Wait , I could give you a ride if you want.

_what?_

\- No, i'm fine. I can walk. Thank you again still.

\- No . I insist. Come on. It's getting dark anyway . I said with a big smile.

_Wait what?_

She hesitated a bit before finally agreeing . We got in my car and I start driving while Esme gave me the direction to her house. The whole ride was silent, a bit awkward but it wasn't that bad. We arrive at her house 10 minutes later.

\- Well thank you again for the ride. I'll call the garage for my car. She said as she open the door.

\- No problem. Hey you want a ride for tomorrow morning? I mean it probably will take a couple of days for you car to get fixe. I don't mind stoping by . I'll be there at 7 if its ok with you.?

_What are you doing Cullen?_

\- You sure?

I just nodded .

\- Ok . Well thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at 7. She close the door , wave , and walked to her house.

I stayed there until she was in and started my car again. I start driving with an strange feeling in my stomach.

To be continue...

Thank you for reading(:

Till next time xo

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Esme P.O.V

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock which is "Man I feel like a women " by Shania Twain . I always liked music of the 80's , 90's .

I turn around around and turn it off. It's 5:30 which mean I have one hour and half before Carlisle come pick me up. How sweet of him. Before I got up, I saw the picture of my baby on the table beside my alarm clock. Ny poor little Andrew... So young and so beautiful.. I loved him so much. The nurse took a picture of me holding him 2 days before he died. It will make 1 year next week. I shook my head to get all the bad thought away and kiss the picture before getting change and heading downstairs. I grab a bowl and put some cereal in it, I cut some fruits and crab a glass of orange juice. I sat down at the table and started eating. I can't wait to be at the hospital again. I really love it there and I love my job. I'm working from 7:30 to 8:00 tonight. Long day. At least I already called the garage for my car. They picked it up and it should be ready friday. 3 days is not so bad. I finished breakfast , put everything in the sink and went upstair to get my things. Carlisle should be here any second. I was put out of my thought when I heard the doorbell. I looked at my watch. 7:00 sharp. I open the door and saw Carlisle, looking at me with his ten millions dollar smile. He's wearing a white simple T-shirt , black jeans and converse. God. Is it me or he gets even more beautiful every day?

\- Hello Carlisle . I said with a smile.

\- Why good morning. He smile back. Are you ready?

I nodded , got out and locked the door . We got in his car and I suddenly fell uncomfortable . I guess Carlisle noticed it.

\- so.. Did you got your car fixe?

\- Yeah, sort of. It will be ready in 3 days. I said looking out the window.

\- Oh thats greats. In the meantime , I could give you a ride home and we could go to work together. He turn to look at me, nervously.

\- Oh. Well I thought that Sarah could give me a ride but ..

\- Oh . No, its cool. I was sure that for a second I was a bit of disappointment in his face.

\- I was just asking. Just want to make sure you had a ride. Thats what friends do. Wait, we are friends right? He looked at me with a smile

I laugh - Yes Carlisle we are friends .

He just grin and looked back on the road.

\- However , the offer still stands.

\- I will keep that in mind Carlisle, thank you.

We didn't really talk the rest of the ride, but it wasn't awkward this time. I have known Carlisle for 2 days and I felt really close to him already. Sometimes he gets weird or a bit cold, but we still get along well.

We arrive at this hospital and Carlisle did something that really did surprise me. He opened the door for me. What a gentleman. We got in the hospital and I saw every nurse looking at us whispering things to each other. I look at Carlisle confused and he just looked at me with a smirk on his face. I just ignored them and kept walking. After changing I went to see Sarah at the reception.

\- Hey Sa.. She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence .

\- OMG! I heard that you and came to work together?! She asked jumping up and down.

\- um.. Yes we did. Whats the big deal? My car is ..

\- Do you know what that means?! she cut me off again.

\- Should I? I asked confused as ever

\- Carlisle never came to work with one of his / feminine /coworkers! Never offered it at least! He refuse to get close with one of us and every time somebody asked for a date or just to lunch with him. He politely refuses, and yet, you come here, have lunch with him 2 days IN A ROW and CAME to work with him?!

I stare at her in shock.

\- How do you know..

\- The rumors run fast in this hospital. She said with a wink while sitting back in her chair.

I open my mouth to reply but someone beat me to it.

\- What are you two ladies talking about?

I saw Sarah's face getting red. I don't think i've heard this voice before but it sure as some effect on Sarah. Is she after every doctor in this hospital? I laugh quietly before turning to meet this mystery person.

The guy was about 6'0 , tan, built, brown hair , green eyes and a cute smile and dimples. I have to admit that he is really attractive . But, Carlisle is still beat him easily.

_Wait what?_

\- Hello, i'm Ethan Denali. Surgeon . I don't think we've met before. You must be Esme ? The new nurse.? He said with small smile. He took my hand and kiss it.

_Wow._

\- Hey . Yes it is. It's nice to meet you Dr. Denali. I reply shyly.

\- Ethan please. He said with a small grin and I can feel myself blushing hard.

I was put back in reality when I heard Sarah's voices.

\- Hello? I'm here?

\- Oh , Hey Sarah. He said a bit rudely. He probably notice my expression and quickly had with a smile - How is my favorite receptionist doing today?

Sarah giggle before replying and starting a conversation with Dr. Den.. Ethan.

Carlisle P.O.V.

I was walking down at the reception when I notice Esme there waiting for me probably. I smile but my smile quickly fate away when I saw her talking with Sarah and . Ethan is known for the ... / Player / of the hospital. He go out with every nurses here and then leave them after... You know... . He breaks every heart . _ Ironic_ for a surgeon I know.

I reached them and decided to join the conversation. Whatever they were talking about.

\- Hello Sarah, hello Esme. Denali . I said with a nod in his direction.

\- Carlisle. He said looking a bit piss of my presence.

I ignores it and turn to Esme.

\- Carlisle hey, I was waiting for you. Esme said looking back at me with her beautiful smile.

I smiled back and Sarah handed me the first chart and was about to leave when ...

\- oh Sarah! Before I forget! Would you mind giving me a lift tonight? She said hopeful.

I frown a bit and waited for Sarah's answer.

\- Oh i'm sorry Esme. I can't tonight. She said looking sorry . Then her face light up all sudden. - But maybe Dr. Cullen could. She added with a wink.

What was that about?

I was about to reply when _Ethan_ cut me off.

\- hey. I can give you a ride, Maybe we could hangout for a bit after. He said with a grin.

I look at Esme who seem unsure .

\- I... I.. Sure why not.

_What?! She seriously going for him?!_

\- great. See you later . He kissed her cheek before heading off.

I felt a built of anger building inside me. I know i've only known her for 2 days but still I don't want to see her get hurt and that kiss on the cheek.. Nope. Can't let that happen again.

She looked at me with a sorry look on her face and mouthed " sorry " before taking the chart of my hand and leaving for the first patient. I shook my head , put on my doctor face and following her in the first room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Esme P.O.V

Carlisle been acting really cold since the conversation with Ethan . He called me all morning! I don't get it. Honestly, I regret saying Yes to . He seems sweet and he's really gorgeous, but somethings off. Carlisle and I just finished with a patient. It's been a really rough evening. Finally a break! I walked up to Carlisle who was finishing signing some paper.

\- Hey , you want to eat lunch together?

\- Oh, um No thanks. I think i'll just eat in my office. Got some paperwork I got to do.

\- Oh. Okay. I said with a fake smile. Trying to hide my disappointment.

I turned around and was about to leave the room and Ethan came in.

\- Hey Esme . He said with his cute smile. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?

\- Sure. Just let me.. Crap! I forgot to pack my lunch this morning and I got no money.

\- Is everything alright? He looked at me curiously.

I was Carlisle got up and looked at me with the same expression , except, Carlisle's was more concerned .

\- Crap. I don't have any money on me or anything to eat.

Ethan smile at me

\- It's ok. Lunch's on me.

\- No, you can't pay for me.

\- Yes I can. Cmon, lets go.

He took my hand and I felt really uncomfortable. I never been that close to a guy since Charles.. I'm not use to that. I quickly took my hand back and looked down.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle talked before him.

\- Wait, i'll come with you guys. He said looking at Ethan and then me.

_Thanks god_ I really didn't want to be alone with Ethan right now.

Ethan stared at Carlisle with a dead glare before taking my hand once again, harshly this time , and leading me out of the room with Carlisle following.

We arrived at the cafeteria and Ethan told me to go sit while he go get us lunch. I went to sit down at the table that Carlisle and I sat down the day before. Carlisle sat down next to me, leaving the place in front on me for Ethan.

\- I thought that you had work to do? I asked Carlisle unsure of why he followed us.

\- It can wait, I just figure out it would be more fun to eat with you guys.

\- Oh.

Awkward silence.. I don't like having awkward moment with Carlisle. I decided to break the silence.

-Carlisle..

\- Mhh? He said absently.

\- Did I do something to upset you? You seem... mad at me.

He eyes snap back up at me.

\- No . Never. I just .. have a lot of my mind right now.

\- Oh okay i'm sorry. Want to talk about it? I asked carefully.

His face soften and smile.

\- I'm fine. Forget it Esme.

I smile back and decided to not push it. I turned around to see if Ethan was done , and all I saw was Ethan leaning on the wall flirting with the other nurse. Emma I think her name was. I did fell hurt a bit. Carlisle saw him too and curse under his breath. I look back at him .

\- Bastard. Thats exactly like him. Girls after girls. Breaking they heart and leaving them heartbroken.

_What?_

\- Carlisle what are you talking about?

He didn't got to answer that Ethan came back.

\- sorry it took so long, long line. He said kissing my cheek again. I wince this time.

I saw Carlisle rolling his eyes and started eating.

I wasn't hungry anymore , I was so confused of what Carlisle had said. Ethan was sweet. No?

\- I'm sorry, i'm not really hungry anymore. I think i'll just go rest for a bit.

\- Are you feeling alright? Ethan asked

\- Yes, Just need to get some rest. I'll see you later.

\- Oh ok. Well I'll you later. I'll come see you at the end of my shift for the ride.

I just nodded. Smiled at Carlisle and left . Where. I had no idea but I just had to leave.

Since Charles. I didn't trusted any guy. I'm not really comfortable around them. Which is weird because with Carlisle it's totally different. I though it would be the same with Ethan but seems like I won't be able to trust him either.

Carlisle came back 15 minutes later , and the day continued .

I can't wait to go home and take a bath and then go sleep. I'm exhausted.

Carlisle called me Esme again, so I guess we're good now. We finished with the last patient and walked toward the employees room together.

\- Hey Carlisle? Does your offer still stand? For the ride I mean?

His face lighted up

\- Yes of course. Let me get my things and ..

\- I meant for tomorrow morning. Ethan already promises me a ride home for tonight.

He frown for a second. Then sighed .

_Did I said something_ wrong,

\- yes of course. Same time tomorrow. Good night Esme.

He left before I could even reply.

\- Good night Carlisle.. I whispered as I watch him go.

\- Esme!

I turned around and saw Ethan waiting for me at the door. I smile at him before quickly changing and followed him toward the exit.

The car with Ethan was...Unexpected.

He kept talking about how much money he got and how much he wish he could spend it on someone. I didn't really say much, I listened and nodded once in a while.

When we got at my house, he offered to walk me to the door. I didn't really had a choice at this point.

I arrived at door I was about to say Thank you but I was cut off my his lips on me. I was so shocked I couldn't move. When I realize what was happening I pulled back and slapped him.

\- Excuse me?

\- What the hell Esme?!

\- I'm sorry, but I'll ask you to leave Doctor Denali and thanks for the ride . - Esme wait! Please, i'm sorry. Let me buy you a drink. One night, it's all I ask.

Is he serious?

I ignored him , unlocked the door and went in but he grab me before I could go in.

\- Esme . I know you want me.. He had a grin both had a long day, why don't we go in and relax for a bit?

\- Let me go. Now. I go out of his grip and got in quickly.

_Finally home I thought._

He finally left after a few minutes .

So Carlisle was right.. But I don't want to think about it now. I am exhausted .

I got upstairs , took a bath and went to bed.

What a day.

Thank you for reading! xo Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow! Let me know what you guys want to see happen! I have some ideas and I can't wait for you guys to read it! But i'm curious to know what you guys want to see happen! let me know(:

Clo xo


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle P.O.V

I arrive at Esme's house at 7 sharp. I'm still confused of how or why I acted like that yesterday. I just felt the need to protect her. Like friends do. Yeah. Thats what happen. I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. That make sense right? I got out of the car and before I could even knock she appeared .

\- Good Morning doctor Cullen. She smiled at me. Her beautiful smile. She looked beautiful.

\- Why hello Esme. I smiled back She got her things and we walked to the car. I opened the door for her and went to the driver seat.

\- Carlisle.. I need to apologize to you.

I look at her confused

\- For what?

\- About Dr. Denali. She said looking down.

\- Oh. But why, did anything happen?

She stayed silent.

That bastard. Stay calm Carlisle. Stay Calm.

She must of realize how that sounded so she added

\- I mean, no , not like that. But he kissed me and did try something on me but I left .

Well at least.

\- I'm so sorry Esme.

\- No. I'm sorry. I should have left with you yesterday. I mean, I left with a guy I had known for only a day and.. I just felt something off about him. I should of have left with you. I'm sorry.

I was speechless. Did she really think she have to apologize to me? For god snake I didn't do anything to kept her for going with him.

\- Esme please. Don't need to be sorry. Okay?

She just smile and nod.

\- hey , let's try something okay. ? Let's just forgot everything that happened. No more apologies , nothing 's start over.

\- okay. Thank you.

\- Of course. I smile at her.

Actually, I mostly did that for her to forget how cold I acted with her. I really felt bad for that.

We arrived at the hospital and again, I opened the door for her. I really want to show her that she can trust me and i'm here. I don't know why , but I feel like I _need _to be close to her.

\- Hey Sarah , she greeded her with a smile.

-Hello Esme, Doctor Cullen. She reply smiling back.

We talked for a bit before going in the staff room. As we enter, I saw the approching us. I took a step foward, in front of Esme. Unsure of what's going to happen.

\- Esme.. I'm sorry for yesterday. I just... you're really beautiful and I just through that...

_Beautiful? Yes Esme is beautiful but she's so more than that._

\- Forget it Ethan. What's done is done. I'm sorry too. Esme replied before heading to her locker.

Ethan's face was a mix of anger and disappoinment . I smiled to myself before following her .

The day was kind of slow. Didn't got any _big insuries _. Which is good, and I got to spend more time with Esme and learn a bit more about her. I have a feeling that she's lying about something, whenever we bring her past, she changed the subject. I guess I can't blame her, I haven't been totally honest with her either about my_ ex wife. _To be honest, i'm a bit scared, I never wanted to be open with my co-workers. Afraid of making things awkwark. I never let myself being close with someone since _her, _but then Esme came ... and everything changed. She crazy beautiful inside and out. Which scares me because I only known her for 3 days and I don't want to ruin anything by telling her about my past or anything. Thats why I have to be and only be friends with her, I'll be the best friend she never had.

\- Carlisle !

\- What? What happened?! I asked concerned and confused

She laugh . her beautiful laugh.

\- I've been calling your name for 5 minutes, Are you okay? She said smiling but a bit concerned

\- I'm fine. i'm sorry , just got lost in my thought . I replied smiling back.

\- Hey Esme, you mind if I get your number ? If you ever need to talk or just hangout you know..

\- Oh of course .

She gave me her number and she took mine in case.

\- Well, Shall we go ?

_At Esme house_

\- Well , Thank you again for the ride Carlisle . She smile but then became really nervous.

\- Of course, No problem. What's the matter?

\- Nothing, She said smiling. I was just wondering ...if ...uh...you wanted to come inside for a bit. She said really nervously.

_Cute_

I realize she was waiting for me to answer.

\- I mean ,if you have things to d..

\- No. I would love to.

She seems to relax a bit . We got out of the car and walked toward the house.

She unlock the door and wow. Her house is amazing . Their is painting on the wall in the living room, The decoration is perfect. She got flowers, vases, the colors on the walls fits perfectly. She got some pictures hanging on the walls too. Which i'm quite curious to know who's baby is it and who are these people. I walked up in living room and Esme sat down on the couch beside me.

\- Your house is beautiful Esme.

She blush a bit

-Thank you , I decored it myself , I love decorating. She said proudly.

_She amazing_

I just smile and walked up to see the pictures closely.

\- Who are these people if I may ask? I said curiously.

I turned back to Esme , waiting for an answer .

She got up and walked beside me .

\- Those are my parents. It was at christmas a long time ago.

\- You look a lot like your mom.

She blushed again and turn her head away from me.

\- You know, I find it quite charming to see you blush like that . I said

She turned back at me

\- What..Pff .. I wasn't blushing..

I raise an eyebrow

\- Enough about me. What something to drink?

I chuckled

\- No i'm good. Thank you.

\- Okay, Well tell me if you need anything . she left and went to the kitchen. I just stayed there and continue watching the pictures. I was really curious about the baby in the picture. **( It's the same picture that she got beside her bed. She got 2 )**

\- Hey Esme. I called

\- Yes? She appeared in the doorway with a glass of water in her hand.

\- Who's the baby you holding?

To be continue ...


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle P.O.V

She drop her drink making the glass explose everywhere as it touch the ground. Her eyes went wide and started watering . She froze.

I ran to her side quickly.

\- Esme are you okay?

\- Andrew.. she whispered.

_Andrew?_

\- Esme, please talk to me. You're worrying me right now. I ask truly concerned.

She looked at me and started crying.I immediatly took her in my arms. I tried to calm her; I put one arm on her back,doing little circles while my other hand was strocking her hair sofly. I whisper sweet things to her in her ear. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes until she calmed down.

\- i'm sorry . she said her head still on my chest .

\- shh. don't need to be sorry. Do you want to talk about it? I asked unsure.

She hesitated before releasing me and leaving the room.

_Great I upset her . Way to go Carlisle. _

She came back a couple seconds later with a picture in her hand and sat down on the couch.

I sat down beside her and waited for her to start.

She sigh before turning to face me

\- Carlisle please don't judge me for what i'm about to tell you.. I'm not sure why but I really trust you and I... I really want to keep it that way. I don't trust people easily you know.

_believe me sweetheart, I know _

\- and please don't say anything before i'm done.

I nodded and she took a deep breathe before starting

\- When I was 19. My parents force me into mariage. With a guy name Charles. I didn't love and never did actually... but my parents force me to it because his parents were rich and they told me I would fall in love with him eventually.

She looked like crying again so I took her hand in mine and give it a soft squeeze.

\- At first, he was the perfect gentleman. He was wonderful and I actually thought that it was going to be alright. But then... after a couples months whenever we were alone he... he started to be mean to me. Verbally at first but then.. he ... he started to beat me.

My brain stop. I froze. How can somebody to do to someone? To ESME ?! What kind of husband does that? I could feel the anger built in me but I tried to stay calm for Esme.

I still didn't understand what it had to do with the baby but I let her finish.

\- He public , he was acting normaly , but when we were alone.. He started beating me , day after day, treating by names , punching me . I couldn't do anything about it. It got worst . Then he ... Raped me. He raped me Carlisle.

I winced at that. I didn't want to think about someone doing that to Esme. My poor , little beautiful Esme. It made me want to puke.

\- When I told him I was pregnant. He wasn't happy at all. I had to run away but I couldn't . I needed to protect my baby.

I was starting to understand now. But where's the baby now?

\- One night, I couldn't do this anymore . So I went away. I left. I lived with my cousin in Washington . Then 7 months later , My little Andrew was born. I loved him so much.

_Loved?_

\- Sadly... 5 days later he got sick. They did everything they could but... He wasn't strong enough. My baby died Carlisle . My poor little Andrew.. So young and beautiful .

_Oh god... _At this point , she was talking more to herself then me .

She started crying again so I just held her tighlty .

\- I tried to kill myself after that. I had nothing left

_Thank god you didn't_

. It took my a whole year to recover from that. I had nightmares of him everynight, and then I decided that I wanted to help people after that so nobody have to go what I went throught. I had to stand up for myself and my son.

_She's so wonderful I thought_

\- And well Here I am. I moved here 2 months ago and here I am .

I was speechless. This women had go throught so much and yet , she's still here.

\- Esme look at me.

I left up her chin so she was looking in my eyes.

\- You're the strongest person I know. You're beautiful and sweet and the most amazing women I've never met.

She shook her head and looked away.

\- That's not true Carlisle. I'm nothing. i'm fat and not worth it. I'm not pretty and

I was angry at that point, because of that bastard , she was broken.

\- Esme . Stop it please, it's killing me to see you like that, Believe me when I say that you are beautiful and strong and perfect. You have big heart . Don't you dare to believe what that bastard said to you. He never deserved you in the first place. What he did to you was horrible. but you're safe now. You're so wonderful Esme. Never forget or doubt it.

She loocked at me unsure, but nodded slighty .

\- Good.

I hugged her again and let her cry on my shoulder. It's time now.

\- Esme I haven't been totally honest with you too.

She looked up at me quizzinly

\- I ... I was married once.

Esme P.O.V

I felt relief after telling Carlisle my story. After letting me cry on his shoulder , I could sense him getting nervous .

\- Esme I haven't been totally honest with you too.

I look up at him quizzinly and bit shock.

\- I ... I was married once.

I didn't know what to say. I was surprised. Sarah kept saying how he never get close to anyone.

\- I met her in medical school. We started as friends but a couple months later, I asked her out. I was so convince that she was the one. 2 years after that , I asked her to marry me. We got married 8 months after that. One day, I was getting home from the hospital and ...

He sight before closing his eyes

\- I caught her in bed with one of my closest friends. I was so hurt. I left. I ran. A week later, I received the paper for the divorce. I was distroy. I loved her. Well thats what I thought at that time. Since then, I haven't dated again, or allow myself to get close to someone. He finished and looked away.

I felt ... disappoint, hurt.

\- I'm sorry Carlisle . She didn't deserve your love then. You're the sweetest guy I ever met. You'll meet someone when the right time comes and she will be a very lucky girl.

He turned and smiled sadly at me.

I hugged him and we layed down on the couch . No words were needed. My head on his shoulder , his arm around my waist and he was strocking my hair and I must of have fell asleep because I don't remember anything after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle P.O.V

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I open my eyes and looked at the ceiling I panic. Where am I?

I don't remember drinking last night... I looked around. Esme's house . I was starting to remember slowly . We probably fell asleep.. all I remember is me telling her my story and then _laying_ down together while I confort her. I turned around and looked at Esme sleeping in my arms, her head on my chest. It felt.. right. I smile at her sleeping peacefully . My phone rang again. Crap. What time is it. I slowly and careful tried to get out of our embrace without waking her up. I got up and went into the kitchen .

\- Hello?

\- Carlisle! Where are you?! It's 9 o'clock you're late! My boss screamed on the phone.

Oh great

\- I know i'm sorry. I Had a ... rought night. I said half-lying.

\- Oh. Well why don't you take your day off? You've been working a lot lately and you haven't took one day off since you work here. Plus,it's friday! Do whatever you want !

I smiled throught the phone, relief.

\- Oh and have you seen ?

I froze

\- umm no why?

\- She's not at work either. Oh well. Could you find her for me? Since you won't come to work, just tell her to take it easy, no need to come today.

\- okay, I will. I'll see you on monday.

He wished me a good weekend before hanging up.

\- Carlisle?

I turned around to see Esme standing there .

\- hey, i'm sorry if I woke you up.

\- no it's fine. She said with a small smile. Which disapeared quiclky and replaced by panic.

\- Crap. We are late to work. She said turning around , but she step on the glass that she dropped yesterday.

I knew I should have cleaned that up.

She winced. I saw a bit of blood under her feet and some glass.

\- Oh, are you ok? Here let me help you. I placed my arm on her waist while she stood on one foot and guided her to the couch.

\- Thank you. She tried to smile but I could see a bit of pain.

\- I'll go get my medical bag in my car. I'll right back . Don't move.

I ran outside not really caring of what I look like. Took my bag and went back inside.

\- and don't worry about work. I said as I enter the room. gave me the day off and since I won't be there he told me to tell you that coming to work today won't be necessery.

She relaxed as I kneeld in front of her to look at her foot.

\- You don't have to do that you know. She said looking away.

I smiled

\- I know. But, hey it's my job.

She looked back at me with a smile.

\- Well thank you .

I chuckled.

\- My pleasure. May I? I asked while pointing at her foot.

She nodded and I got to work.

I was done about 10 minutes later.

\- Well seems like you won't need stiches. I said smiling. You'll survive. I added with a wink.

I put my stuff away and she tried getting up to go clean the glass on the floor.

\- What do you think you are doing my dearest Esme? I told her as I gently pull her back on the couch.

\- I'll clean that up. You, stay there.

She looked at me surprised but sat back on the couch.

I started cleaning when she called my name.

\- Carlisle.?

\- Yes my dear? She blushed. I love the effect it has on her when I call her that.

\- Thank you. Not just for that but, for everything you've done for me. Nobody has ever done that to me and it felt great to have someone to talk to. I never told anyone about my story. I'm not sure why but, I feel like I can trust you. For work too, you're an amazing teacher and mentor.

I felt flatter that she trusted me enough to tell her about her past after everything she's been through.

\- Of course Esme. You deserve to be treated like a queen and be happy. I really enjoyed talking with you too. I'm glad I told you. As for work, you're doing great. You're a quick cleaner and i'm happy to work with you. You're a great nurse Esme.

Esme.. I love how her named sounded in my mouth.

What are you talking about Carlisle? I said to myself

She was about to reply when her phone rang. She answer it as I finished cleaning. She hung up and went to stand beside me.

\- Well, good news. My car is ready.

I felt a bit if disappointment but smiled anyway.

\- That's great . Do you want me to drive you there?

\- Oh Carlisle you already have done so much. I can't ask you that.

\- No, please. I want to.

She hesited but agreed anyway.

\- Alright. But i'll have to repay you. One way or an other.

I was about to argue but she hush me

\- No. It's my turn. How about a dinner? My treat. Here, tonight at 7:00.

I knew that I didn't had a choice . Not that I mind spending time with her.

Carlisle why are you thinking like that

\- Deal.

\- Great. She sigh happily. I'll go change and we can go after.

She left and went upstair.

I just stood there confused by my feelings. I have never felt like that in my entire live. Not even with my ex wife. Whenever i'm with Esme. I just can help but smile and I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Her laugh, her smile, her hair, the way she talk so passionately about the things she likes. It feels right being with her.

Oh no.

Am I, Carlisle Cullen , starting to have feelings for Esme Anne Platt.

Yes I am.


	10. Chapter 10

The Date

Esme P.O.V

I went upstairs to take a quick shower and change. I putted a pair of black jeans with vans and a simple white shirt and I pulled my hair into a ponytail , not really caring if my hair are still wet or not. I went down about 20 minutes later and I found Carlisle sitting on the couch looking nervous and thoughtfull.

\- Carlisle ? You ok?

He looked up at me and _eyed _my body from head to toe. I cleared my throat and he looked away. Embaressed that he been caugh.

_Why? Does he likes me ? wait, do I like him? _

His answer put me out of my though.

\- YES.. um I mean yes. You're ready?

I nodded unsure and we walked to his car.

\- Thank you again Carlisle for doing all this. I said as we enter his car.

He turned to me and took my hand and gently brough it to his mouth. I felt shiver go throught my body.

\- Esme. Please. It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help. His said as he place a small kiss to my hand. He smiled at me and release my hand.

I smile and looked away.

The rest of the morning went really well. Carlisle took me to a restaurant to eat breakfast before driving me to the garage and he paid I didn't really want to but he didn't really leave me choice. He held my hand all morning too. How sweet _I know._Then we went and got my car back and then he propose to go to his house . I was a bit nervous but agreed anyway. He changed and then we watched a movie, which we got really close. At half - way to the movie I realize how we were sitting. I had my arm wrapped up around his torso and my head on his chest and his arm around my shoulder protectively.

Now it's 3 PM and I just got home and I have 4 hours exactly to prepare _the date_ as Carlisle would call it. I smile at the thought of him before getting started.

Ugh the 4 hours passed so fast! Now i'm running around like crazy making sure everything is alright.

_Ding Dong_

Oh god. I took a deep breath and look at myself one last time in the mirror. I'm wearing a simple black dress with black high heels and after 20 minutes of debating, I just decided to leave my hair down . Ok. Let's do that.

It's just a diner between 2 _friends_ . Why am I so nervous?

I took one last deep breath and opened the door.

\- Carlisle hi! I said with a smile .

He was gorgeous . _like always._ He was wearing black shiny shoes and dark grey pants , with a white shirt and a black jacket.

\- Hello Esme. He said with the most beautiful smile . You look beautiful .

I blushed. _Damn I have to stop doing that _

He grin. _Wonderful, he noticed. _

\- You know,I love when you blush like that. He grin grew bigger. Oh, here it's for you.

and he took out the most beautiful _bouquet of flowers_ from behind his back.

\- Oh my. Carlisle you didn't have to . There are beautiful thank you.

and I gave him a kiss on a cheek. He smile even wider.

\- Come in, I'll put them in a vase.

We got in and he followed me into the kitchen.

\- It smells great Esme. What did you make? He said looking down in the pan as I put the flowers in a vase.

\- It's my mother recipe. It's _Orecchiette with Mini Chicken Meatballs_ . I hope it's okay with you?

He smile

\- Of course. You guys used to cook together ?

\- Yes. She teached me everything I know. I said proudly as I start putting the food in the plates.

\- That's really great. I'm sure it's going to be delicious . Here let me help you.

Before I could argue , he took the plates for my hands and place them on the table.

I look at him surprised.

\- What ? he said as he pulled back my chair for me to seat.

\- N..Nothing. I just... Charles never helped me with anything . I'm just surprised. I said sitting down.

I felt him tense.

\- Well, i'm not him or like him and i'm more then happy to help .

I suddenlty felt really bad.

\- I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that.

He smile at me

\- Don't worry about it. I know. You want some wine? He asked taking the bottle

I nodded and he filled our vine glass.

We talked about his childhood , why and when he moved here. I found out that he have a younger brother named Edward who lived with his parents in England.

We finished diner and he helped me do the dished.

\- So yeah, thats why Edward is now afraid of clowns.

We shared a laugh. I love to hear stories about his brother.

\- You guys really seems to get along?

He chuckled

\- Yeah. I'm mean, it's a love/ hate relationship like every siblings have. What about you? Any siblings?

\- Nope. Only child.

\- Oh. i'm sorry

I laugh

\- No it's ok. I spend most of my time climbing trees or reading . It wasn't that bad.

\- Climbing trees ? He looked at me impress.

-Yeah.. I was a bad kid.

He laugh again. _Damn I love his laugh_

\- Well I find that hard to believe Mrs. _Platt _

\- Well you better believe it Dr. Cullen. I said winking as I past him the last plate.

\- Thank you again for the dishes.

He just nodded and smiled. When we were done ,we sat down in the living room .

He suddently looked nervous and got up. I looked a him confused.

\- May I have this dance Mrs. Platt? He said with a small smile

I let out a small laugh while taking his hand.

\- Of course Carlisle,but their is no music .

He turned around and went to my radio system.

_Thinking out loud by Ed sheeran started playing. Perfect_

He came back and place his arm around my waist and took my hand with the other hand. We started dancing , looking in each others eyes. It was perfect. It was only us. I felt like we could do anything. The song ended and we stayed like that for a while. That's when I truly noticed his eyes. Beautiful golden eyes.

_damn you cullen. could you be anymore perfect? _

I pulled away looking down.

\- I'm sorry.. I should go . He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I look at the clock. 11 PM already. _wow_

\- um. Yeah.. it's getting late.

I walked him to the door.

\- Well, I had a really great time Carlisle . Thank you. For everything.

\- Thank _you._ I had a great time too and the diner was delicious. Can't wait our next diner. His eyes went wide.

\- umm... I.. I mean.. you know.. if you ever..

I laugh.

\- I know. It's ok.

He seemed relieved.

\- Well thank you again, and I'll see you monday. He came and kissed my cheek.

\- Good night Esme.

and with one last smile , He left.

\- Good night Carlisle. I said as a whisper while closing the door.

I smile to myself as I rest agaisnt the door. _Carlisle _. I think I just got my answer. Yes. I've fallen for Carlisle Cullen. I got put out of my thought when I heard the doorbell.

My smile grew even wider. I turn around to open the door

-C... . I gasp. My smile fadded

\- Hello Esme.

To be continue...

What do you think will happen next? Leave it in the review!

Till next time xo

\- Clo


	11. Chapter 11

Esme P.O.V

\- Charles... How.. What...

He smirked.

\- You didn't really think you could run away from me did you? He said as he pushed me in and close the door behind him.

\- Go away.. Please. Leave me alone. I said and I could feel the tears coming. No. I can't let him see me cry.

His face turned to anger

\- NO! Never Esme. You are mine! He took a deep breath. I heard you went out with this _Doctor Cullen ..._

He walked into the kitchen and saw the flowers that Carlisle gave me .

No. Not Carlisle. Please. He throw them across the room. I wince.

\- I was never yours Charles and I will never be. Please. Let Carlisle out of this.

He slapped me. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek and my face burning.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground. I will definitly have bruises.

\- I will do anything it takes to have you back my dearest Esme. We are _married _after all. I will come back Esme. Don't worry.

With one last punch in my stomach he left.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, curled on the ground , crying.

The only thing I could think of , was Carlisle.

_Carlisle_

I needed him right now . I can't let Charles hurt him.

I tried to find my strengh and I got up. I fell , feeling really dizzy but, I have to do this. I got up once again lifting my weight on the table beside me and I reach for my phone. I know I should call 911 but I know Charles would find a way to get out. I'm scared of what he will do now. I tried to call Carlisle but nothing. So I grabbed my keys and slowly walked out of the house. I walked like a zombie. My head hurts, everything hurted. _Physically _and _mentally. _

Fortunately , it was late, so nobody was on the road. I tried to remember the best that I could the way to Carlisle house. I finally got there. I'm surprise I made it that far, I feel like I'm going to pass out anytime soon. I walked the stairs and press on the doorbell.

\- Esme?

and it's all I remember before it my visions got black out.

Carlisle P.O.V

I'm laying in bed , in a simple grey shirt and jogging pants. Looking at the ceiling as i'm replaying the night with Esme in my head. The way she looked,her smile, her laugh. The way she looked at me when I told her about my brother. Suddently, I heard the doorbell. _Who can be up at this hour? _I thought as I get up .

I open the door and it's the one and only Esme Platt.

_Thanks god I wore a pyjamas tonight. _

\- Esme ?

She looked like she have been crying and thats when I noticed the bruises on her face and body.

_What in the world happen?!_

She open her mouth to reply but closed it and faint right there.

I caugh her before she could even touch the floor.

I took her in my arms, bridal style and brough her on the couch. I turned on the lamp beside the couch and looked at her closely.

Luckily , nothing seems broken but she will for sure have some scars and bruises. Her left cheek had a big red mark and had a bruise her eye. She had a small bruises on her arms and had puffy eyes from the crying. She was still so beautiful. I would give anything to see her beautiful smile again.

\- Esme? Please Esme , wake up. Open yours eyes for me.

\- Carl.. She tried to say but kept her eyes close.

\- Hey shh it's ok. I'm right here.

\- He... he will... He came back... run.. She whisper as she opened her eyes slowly.

\- Esme.. Take it easy. What are you saying? Nevermind, just relax I will go get you some water.

I run into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge and came back to Esme the fast as I could .

\- Here , I said trying to smile. Hoping to get her to smile.

She tried to sat but winced at the movement.

\- Hey . here. Take it easy. I'll help you.

I helped her settle down and sat beside her. She took a sip of water and put the water down on the table.

\- Thanks, She said in a murmur.

\- Of course Esme. I said as I kissed her head soflty.

She pulled away quickly. I frown looking down. She was scared of me.

\- I'm sorry ... I didn't ..

\- It's ok. Can you tell me what happen?

\- He.. He came back Carlisle..

I looked at her confused .

\- Who? Esme who came back?

I felt the anger built in me once again when see said the name of that _bastard_. Whenever it came to Esme. I had no self-control. He _hurted_ her for god sake's. I wanted to explode.

\- _Charles..._


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

I helped her settle down and sat beside her. She took a sip of water and put the water down on the table.

\- Thanks, She said in a murmur.

\- Of course Esme. I said as I kissed her head soflty.

She pulled away quickly. I frown looking down. She was scared of me.

\- I'm sorry ... I didn't ..

\- It's ok. Can you tell me what happen?

\- He.. He came back Carlisle..

I looked at her confused .

\- Who? Esme who came back?

I felt the anger built in me once again when see said the name of that bastard. Whenever it came to Esme. I had no self-control. He hurted her for god sake's. I wanted to explode.

\- Charles...

/*/*/*/*/

Carlisle P.O.V

I guess Esme noticed it and took her hand in mine.

\- He will hurt you Carlisle. He knows about you. You have to go. I can't let him hurt you Carlisle.

Did she really think i'm the one she have to worry about right now?

\- Esme. He hurted you. I would never forgive myself if I let anyone hurt you . Don't worry about me love. It will be fine. I won't leave you.

She looked at me with those eyes. I could see pain,fear but trust.

\- I'm scared Carlisle. I could see the tears in her eyes.

\- Shhh. It's okay Esme. I'm here. I whip the tears on her cheek with my thump before I took her in my arms careful .

She calmed down after a bit and I found out that I needed her . She needed me. She came to me and I am more then happy to be the one to take care of her and protect her. At this very moment, I vow to myself that I won't let anyone ever hurt her again. Having her in my arms and making her feel safe was the only thing that matter at that moment. I heard her breathing slow down so I took her in my arms,careful not to wake her up , and walked up to my bedroom. I lift the blankets and layed her down . I cover her up and place a soft kiss on the top of her head and walked out of the room.

...

\- NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY!

I woke up by the sounds of Esme screaming. I run in my room and found her moving around in the bed , screaming and crying. I went at her side and took her in my arms.

\- Shhh. Esme. Love. It's ok. It's only a bad dream.

I heard her gasp before looking at me.

\- I ... I ...

\- Shh. Don't need to say anything. It's okay. Go back to bed.

I was about to get up when she grab my arm.

\- Carlisle.. would you..

I just nodded understanding was she meant and layed back with her. She curled up in my arms and layed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

It's going to be a long night.

I layed my head on her and fell asleep together.

/*/*/*

I woke up the next day and was welcome by the most breath taking view. Esme sleeping in my arms. I really knew now that I wanted to be more than friends, but I will be whatever she needs me to be .

I got out from our embrance and exited the room quielty. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

About 15 minutes Esme came down.

\- Hi. She said looking at me with a small smile.

\- Hello. Good morning. I said smiling back.

I took a plate and putted the eggs ,bacons and the bread in it and putted down on the table for her to eat.

\- Here. I didn't know what you liked so I hope thats ok.

She smile and walked up to me and hugged me. I was a bit surprised but hugged back.

\- Thank you. It's great.

She pulled back, a bit too soon for my liking, and went to sit ans started eating.

I really wanted to talk about what happened last night but I didn't know how and if she would be ok with it .

\- You can ask . it's ok. She said , knowing what I was thinking about.

I sigh.

\- Esme.. What happened last night exactly?

She pushed the plate away and took a deep breath.

\- After you left.. I heard the somebody on the door. I went to answer it and thought it was you.. She said blushing.

I smile at that.. She wanted it to be me. My smile fadded sadly when I realize what she went through and that she wanted for me to be there but I wasn't. It killed me inside. I putted the bad thaughts away and let her continue.

\- I opened the door and ... I saw Charles. He got inside and slapped me. He told me that he knew that I've been seeing you. I tried to tell him it was nothing and to leave you alone.

ouch

\- He pushed me... She trace the bruise on her arm with her finger as she kept talking.

\- He told me he would do anything to have me back. I told him I wasn't his anymore and will never be but he ignored me . He punched me in the stomach before leaving. He said he would come back.

I could see her fighting the tears.

\- I don't want him to hurt you Carlisle.

\- He won't Esme. He won't touch you either. I promise.

She just nodded absently.

\- Esme.. love. I said soflty and lift her chin so our eyes would meet.

\- I promise you. He won't ever touch you again . As long as i'm around. Nobody would hurt you. I got up and softly kiss the bruise under her eye , the one on her cheek and then the one on her arm.

She was silent for a bit before whispering a `` okay `` .

I cleared my throat , looking away.

\- Did you called the police? I asked

She shook her head no.

\- Okay. I'll call them okay?

I put a finger on her lips before she could argue.

\- Trust me. They will take care of it. Go shower and you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll go at your house to get you some clothes and items. I will be back before you get out I promise.

She sigh,knowing she didn't really had the choice and followed me into my room. I took a shirt and some shorts and gave it to her. When I heard the shower running , I quickly changed and went to my car. Esme told me she have a spare key under the carpet. I took it and entered, everything seemed fine. Except for the broken vase in the kitchen. I growled. I just hoped Charles wouldn't come while i'm here... well , on second thought. I would love to see him just too make things clear ... and maybe kill him.. No. Esme wouldn't want you to do that and if I want to be with her, being in prison won't really help my case. I grabbed a couple things , putted them in a bag and left.

Like I promised. I was back before Esme got out of the shower. I putted the thing on the table as I heard the shower turned off. I took out my phone and called the 911.

\- Hello 911 What's you emercency?

\- Hello. I would like to report an incident.

I explained everything to the women and I saw Esme coming down. I swear my heart stops. She looked... wow. The bruises on her face weren't as bad , her hair on each side on her head,curly and wet. In my clothes. In took me everything I have to not go and kiss her right there.

\- Hello? Are you still there?

-I.. Yes .. I'm here. I pointed the bag to Esme and she nodded and mouthed me a thank you before taking it and going back in the bathroom.

I shook my head and finished with the call.

I had already hung up when Esme came down.

\- What did they say ? Esme asked me nervously.

I took out some ice and handed to her so she could put it on her eye. She smile sadly.

\- They had received others complains about him in the past couple weeks. Seems like he went throught the whole city to find you. Does it stills hurt?

Wise choice of words Carlisle. Bravo.

She shook her head yes. I sigh.

\- However, He had been arrested this morning. They found the hotel his been sleeping at and they found him. They got witnesses and he will be tranfered in jail in a couple of days, in New-York.

A flash of relief passed on her face , but she was still unsure.

\- He will find a way..

\- Esme. They caught him. He won't hurt you anymore. Nobody will. Now . let's take care of those bruises.

and this time . We both knew it was really over.


	13. Chapter 13

Esme P.O.V

I feel really bad for just showing up at Carlisle house like that. I just really didn't know what to do and I had to tell Carlisle about Charles. He's the only person who knows about him and I want to keep it that way. But it's over now, Charles can't hurt me no more. At least I hope so. After Carlisle helped me with my bruises, I ask him to be alone for a moment. I need to be alone with my thought. I'm standing in front of the mirror in Carlisle guest room. I look awful . I tried to hide the bruises with makeup but we still can see it. My hair and my face are a mess. Silent tears started running down my cheeks . Do you ever get the feeling when you're really down , but can't bring yourself to be completely happy? When I left Charles, it took a while , but I got over everything he did. Seeing him again, brought all this again. I feel.. useless, ugly, not worth it. Why would Carlisle even look at me ? I admited to myself that I really do like Carlisle and I know he will never hurt me , but I can't help myself to be scared. He will never feel the same way.

\- I'm nothing... I whisper to myself in the mirror.

\- Esme why would you say that? I jumped at Carlisle's voice.

\- I'm sorry, I just came to see if you were ok and I heard you talk. He said while scraching the back of his neck nervously.

\- Oh... umm... It's ok.. i'm sorry . I said looking away embaress.

Carlisle walked up to me and put a finger under my chin making me look at him. His eyes were full of love and a bit of pain.

\- Esme, love , why would you say that now?

I just looked at him. Unsure of what to say. He sigh.

\- Esme , please I just want to help.

\- I .. I don't know Carlisle. I'm just... after all the years of Charles telling how useless and ugly I am... and now seeing him again. It's hard.

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes again.

Carlisle took my hands in his and looked me right in the eyes.

\- Esme... it's killing me to see you like that. remember what I said? Don't believe a word that this bastard said. You are the most amazing women i've never met. I l...

He seems to be hesitating. He let go of one of my hands and rub the back of his neck. A thing he does when his nervous. I looked at me confused and squeeze his hand for support.

\- I... I really like you Esme. You're a great friend. I'll do anything to help you until you believe me.

A part of me is disappointed that he said that. _Of course he doesn't feel the same. _I tried my best to hide the disappointment.

He wrapped his arms around and pulled me into him. I inhaled his sent while he smoothly carrased my hair.

After what seems to be an eternity , I cleared my troat and pulled away from his embrace.

\- Well . Thank you again Carlisle. I think i'm going to go home now. I really appreciate everything you did for me. I said with a fake smile.

A flash of disappointment crossed his face

\- Oh. Don't need to thank me Esme. I will do anything to help you. Do you want me to drive you home?

I shook my head

\- No, it's ok thank you. I smiled at him. I'll see later.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of his room.

I need to figure everything out right now.

Do I really want to be with Carlisle? _Yes _

Am I ready? _Not so sure _

Does he like me back? _Probably not_

I'm just going go home and try to think about other stuff. Forget about Charles and after try to figure out everything with Carlisle. Plus, Monday is the birthday of my little Andrew who died 1 year ago... I'll go see him after work. It's a long drive but I have to see him. I shook my head and started the car.

**_*Skip to monday morning*_**

Carlisle P.O.V

I'm so worried about Esme. We haven't talk since she came at my house . She haven't reply of any of my text or calls. I'm so scared that I said something wrong or pushed her away. I just need to see her to make sure she's ok. I almost told her that I love her ... but I couldn't. not now. She will think I'm taking avantage of her . I know she need space right now, and I will respect that,but I need her to know that i'm here for her when she's ready. I'm walking in circle in my office thinking about Esme, it's now 8:00. _No need to panick Carlisle_. Esme should be here any minutes. I swear if she not here or anything happened to her i'll never forgie myself.

\- Carlisle?

_Esme!_

\- Oh god you're ok. I mean.. great you're here. It took everything I had not to just run up to her and hug and kiss hee right and there.

She laugh. _oh how I laugh her laugh._

\- Where would I be? silly you. Yes i'm fine.

I turn my head totally embaressed.

I heard her sigh.

\- Carlisle, i'm sorry I didn't text or called you back. I needed to be alone and think some... things throught.

\- It's ok. I'm sorry I panicked .. I was just worried about you.

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Before she could reply a nurse came rushing in .

\- ! We need you in the room 3. Emercengy! She said screaming.

I putted on my _doctor face _and followed the nurse with Esme behind me.

When I got there I saw a men laying on the table , around 40's . bleeding hard and unconcious.

All the doctors and nurses were rushing around , it was insane.

\- Everyone stop. Mindy go get him 10 ml of morfine . Dr Shcmitd plug him in , James and I will stop the bleeding and we'll do a transportation after. He's loosing too much blood we're going to lost him. Dr. _Denali _you do resuscitation. (**I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THESE THINGS haha No judment... **) I told everyone and we got to work.

I looked at Esme who was looking at the scene... surprisinly not horrifed but more like... impressed. I felt the need to show off to her at that moment. I have no ideas what came over me. I was doing anything I could to save the man's life and I knew Esme was watching. I had to do this.

5 hours later, we were finally done. The man was finallt stabilize. I ran my finger in my hair as I exited the room. I saw Esme sitting with a young child , she smiled brighlty at him as she told him he could go home now. I just stayed there for a while,watching her. _Wow. That doesn't sound creepy at all. _She finally noticed my presence and got up. She wave at the kid and walked toward me looking worried.

\- Is he going to be ok?

I smile at her

\- He should be fine. We got him stabilize. How about you? How did it go with the rest of your patients? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you.

\- Hush Carlilse. You saved the man life. She said while pushing me playfully

\- but, it went pretty good actually. No big cases so it's was alright.

\- That's great Esme. Soon , you won't need me anymore. I said trying to hide my sadness and disappoinment ... but I failed.

\- Well I leaned from the best . She said winking.

I chuckled

\- Why thank you dear .

\- I must say. it was pretty impressive seeing you like that. You're an amazing doctor Carlisle. You were amazing out there.

I could feel the blood rush in my head. I prayed that she didn't noticed my blushing.

\- You flattered me to much Esme. I said as I poke her nose.

She giggle. I'm glad my Esme is back.

\- Well I won't make you stay any longer. You must be tired.

\- Meh, Not that bad. I get use to it, but gave me and the afternoon off after this and he said that I've working too much and if i'm still her in minutes i'll be a dead man.

\- Well then , Have a good afternoon.

I smiled at her. Feeling a bit sad that I have to leave. I wanted to stay with her.

\- And you too .

With one last look at her, I headed to my office to get my things and change.

As I walked to the exit, I heard Esme and Sarah talk at the reception and I got my name in the conversation. I stopped on my track and listened to what they are saying.

\- Come on Esme! I saw you two together and the way he looks at you. He's so into you.

_Am I that obvious? _

_\- _Plus , I heard you went at his house this weekend!

\- Wait how do you know that? I mean, Pff... Me at Carlisle house? like pff.. whaaaaat... no. we're just friends. I heard Esme say half whispering/ half-yelling

\- That's beside the point and you're a terrible liar Esme.

I could imagine Esme rolling her eyes at that. I chuckled quietly.

\- Esme! Please. Just admit it. You guys are totally flirting! and he flirts back. He had never done this to anyone before Esme. Every girls in the hospital are drooling over him !

I blushed once again. It's kind of true.. I may have some admiraters, but I only have eyes for Esme.

\- Just make a move . He never showed any interest in anyone here except you. Go for it.

I waited nervously for Esme answer.

\- Okay fine. I really do like Carlisle. Like.. _like-like_ him.

I brain stopped. She likes me back. I'm pretty they could ear how fast my heart is beating from where they're standing. I never smilled that widely in my entire life.

\- but, he made it clear that he only wanted to be friends.

My smile fadded. _No_ . This can't be happening.

\- So I will respect his decision . Nothing more than friends.

\- But Esme! I heard Sarah reply obviously mad.

\- No but, now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see.

and with that she started walking in the opposite direction to see her patients.

That's it. I made my decision. I will tell Esme how I feel and I will do it tomorrow.

* Hey guys! I'm about to start a new story after this one, probably about Elizabeth and Peter ( real life story ) and an other Esme and Carlisle fanfiction. I'm not sure yet, so I want you guys to tell me what you would like to see ! Please review and stay tune for the rest of the story

Love xo Clo *


	14. Chapter 14

Esme P.O.V

The rest of my shift went really slowly , and I have to say that it's was weird working without Carlisle. He still trains me but I can do some shifts on my own.

I miss him. After my conversation with Sarah, I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle, is it true? Could he possibly like me back? I feel really excited and happy at the thought of Carlisle and I together. I smiled at myself before taking my coat and heading out.

\- Goodnight Sarah. I said smiling at her.

\- Goodnight Esme. Don't forget what I said . She reply with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and exited the hospital.

It's now 7:10 . I'm exhausted and it's getting really dark outside so I better hurry. It's about 1 hour drive to get to my son's grave. I bought him flowers that I will put on his grave.

I got in my car and started driving, turning on the radio, Let her go by Passenger was playing, humming the song I started thinking about my son, about life and Carlisle. Pretty much what I did the whole ride.

I finally reach the cemetery , I got out of the car and opened the back door to take the flowers . I closed the door and locked the car and walked toward my son's grave. I knew the way by heart. I could feel some tears but I tried my best not to cry. I arrived at my son's grave and place the flower on it.

_Andrew Pierce Platt _

\- Hey baby. Mommy's here. Don't worry I didn't forget you. I think about you all the time. I love you very very much. I brought my fingers to my lips and put it back on the grave, tracing his name with my fingers. It hurts so much

\- I met this wonderful man name Carlisle. I would have made an amazing father to you.. My voice cracking at the end. I coudn't fight the tears anymore.

I stayed there for about 10 minutes , just sobbing and talking to him.

\- Alright baby, mommy have to go home now, but remember she loves you. I'll see you soon I promise and some day we'll be together again.

I got up and slowly started walking back to my car with one more glance at his grave.

I got in the car and looking at the sky from the window. I whisper _I love you _with a small smile and started the car again.

1 hour to go.

I turned on the radio and _Goodbye my lover _by James Blunt was playing. _Just what I need _I thought , but kept listenig to it. Sometimes, that's what help you get better. Plus, It was exaclty what I felt right now. Toward my son, and maybe a bit Carlisle...

I shook my head, trying to think about something else. I was so tired , I can't wait to be home. Not so many people was on the road, and it's now really dark outside. I closed my eyes for a small second, trying to bring myself together, I heard a uge _honk_ . I open my eyes but it was too late. I guessed I closed my eyes more than a second because all I remember was seeing the big truck coming my way . I heard the windows crash and hit my head on the wheel. My car turned around and then finally stopped. The last thing I heard before everything went black...

_Goodbye My lover..._

Short I know! I'm sorry! It's almost done , thank you for sticking around! (:

Till next time xo

Clo


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to say thank you so much guys for the review! You have no idea how happy it made me! I would have continue the story even if their is only 1 person who is reading it, so thank you! (: Sorry, Back to the story now xo**

Carlisle P.O.V

_Esme I love you _

Those are the words that have been playing in my head since last night. I have all these scenarios in my head , will she say she loves me back? Will she be mad? Is it too soon? What if it ruin everything? How am I going to say that to her? When?

I looked at the clock in my office, 7:45 . I sigh. I got in earlier this morning since I left last night, Esme should be around 8:30. I shook my head and went back to my paper work trying to ease Esme from my mind. _Yeah, like if that's possible._

I tried to focus on the work when I heard the paramedic go in and screaming. I got up and walked to the door . As I open the door , I saw the paramedics passing by with someone laying down on the stiviere.

\- Women, 23 , found inconcious in her car. I heard the men say.

I saw 2 doctors coming down so I was about to go back in my office when I hear it.

\- Esme. Oh my god. What happened to you?! I heard Sarah's voice.

_Esme? my Esme? _

I turned around and run toward the medic . My heart broke when I reach them. My poor Esme was laying there with her eyes close and her lips close in a straight line, and yet I saw her , perfectely fine 10 hours ago.

\- Wh.. What happen to her? I said as my voice broke,

\- Not sure, we found her in her car, yet no other cars were there. We're still waiting the call from the detectives.

I nodded absently , still following them .

\- You ok Dr. Cullen? Do you know her? The same guy asked me as we enter a empty room.

\- Yes.. I mean... um.. she works here actually.

\- Oh, I knew I had seen her somewhere. He chuckling.

It took everything I had to not pushed them all of the way .

I wanted to go there and help her but I couldn't. I was still in schock . I couldn't move . I just stood there and watch them taking care of her and giving her her needs. I couldn't help but to feel sad and angry at myself. I broke my promise to her . I saw Sarah approching me with a worry look on her face.

\- Is she going to be ok?

I sigh before answering her. Not even sure myself.

\- I don't know. I hope so. It doesn't seems like she seriously injure , but still.

\- She's strong. She will be fine. I'm sure you'll do everything you can . She said teasingly but still worried.

I look at her smiling sadly.

One of the doctors , followed by some nurses, got out of the room. It seems like she's stabilize.

I felt... in pain, disappointed , angry, sad. I wanted to help her,but it hurted to much.

I finally had the courage to go at her side.

\- Is she ok? I said at the only doctor left in the taking my eyes off Esme.

\- Yes. Their is not too much damage. She broke her arm and she will have a bruises but it will she fine. She's still unconcious throught. That's what worries us the most.

I winced. Why her? Why? I was relieve but still worry. I would do anything to be at her place right now. Just to take her pain away. That broken arm and the whole accident.. how ? why?

\- What happened exactly? I asked in a whisper but he still heard me.

He sigh

\- All we know is that she got hit by a truck, 1 hour from here.

_1 hour from here? what was she doing there? _

I wanted to cry. I should have told her what I feel. Maybe none of this would have happened. Now I might never be able to tell her what I feel. I felt broken.

\- We will know more when or if she wakes up. My shift is over you mind taking over.

I nodded and thank him before he left.

Now it was just Esme and I in the room. I sat beside her , holding her hand tracing circles with my thumb , running my finger throught her soft caramel hair. I gave her , her medecine every hours, making sure she stay stable. I felt better because now I was actually doing something to help her. I stayed beside all night. I sat on the chair beside her and hold her hand all night. I must of have fallen asleep because I got woken up by an alarm. My eyes got wide open and I looked over at Esme. Her heartbeat was dropping. The nurses came rushing in as I got up .

\- Come on Esme . Don't do this , Stay strong. I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

We started the resuscitation and I never been so scared in entire life.

\- Clear ! The nurse screaming.

Come on Esme. Please. I prayed silently.

Nothing

\- Again. Clear! The nurse tried again.

_Beep... Beep... Beep.._

Oh thank god.

Her heart started beating normal again.

Everyone got out of the room after making sure she was stabilize. I went beside her and took her small hand in mine. I plent small kisses around her face, her temple, nose, forehead, cheek,eyes.

\- Esme... Please open your eyes for me.. I need you... I... I love you Esme. I whisper.

I couldn't help but think of all the scenarios I thought about all day. _that's definitely not how I was planning to tell her_

Then I heard the voice I never thought I would hear again. My angel.

\- Carlisle?


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle P.O.V

\- Dear god, Esme you're awake. I said as I kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand gently.

She opened her eyes slowly. Blinking a few times.

\- Wha... Where...

\- shhh. It's ok. Don't talk love. You're in the hospital. You got into an accident. I said sadly.

She looked at me turned her head to look around the room.

\- Oh... Was all she said.

I sigh . As much as I wanted to take her in my arms and everything. I had to ask her questions, I putted on my doctor face and tired my best to hide my worry in my voice. _which I failed._

\- Esme , do you remember what happen?

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before talking.

\- My baby... my son.

I have to admit that I wasn't expecting that. I thought her son was dead?

I guess she knew was I was thinking.

\- It been 1 year today.. since..

I took her hand , making her know what I understand.

\- I went to see him. At his grave.

\- Esme. You should have told me, I would have come with you.

She hesisted , before looking me in the eys. Her face was unreadable.

\- I couldn't . I didn't want to bother you...

\- Esme. You know I would do anything for you.. I ..

I stopped myself there. Did she heard what I said?

I could feel myself blush hard and looked away.

\- Carlisle I... You already done so much for me, but I needed to do this _alone _, please don't be mad.

I smiled softly at her

\- My dearest Esme, I could never be mad at you. I understand.. I just..

I took a deep breath, unsure if I should say it or not.

\- Nevermind, I just hate to see you in pain.

She smiled sadly at me.

\- I am going to be ok Carlisle. Thank you for saving me. Helping me.

\- Esme, I didn't.. I tried but I ..

I was cut off by her finger on my lips.

\- Shh. I know you did everything you could . That's who you are. You saved me Carlisle. From everything. I was broken and you helped me and picked up the pieces. You'll forever be my hero Carlisle.

I stood there speechless. Did she really saw me as her _hero _? Althrought, i'm glad said that because that means I didn't completely broke my promise. I helped her.

\- God I love you. The words came out of my mouth before I could even understand what was happening.

Her eyes wided. I winced. Ready for the rejection.

\- I.. Carlisle..

\- No, go ahead, please if you're going to reject me , do it quick.

\- Reject you? Carlisle.. I .. I love you too. So much.

My eyes snap back up at her eyes. She loved me back. My smile got into a big grin before I slowly sat beside her careful not too hurt her and place my hands under her chin and kissed her. It felt so right, so much better than I ever imagined. God I love this woman. She is perfect and yet, she loves me. She actually loves me. I smiled through the kiss pulling her closer to me if that was possible.

I pulled back eventually and looked at her in the eyes pulling our forehead together.

\- If you knew how long i've waited to do this. I whispered. God Esme you just made me the happiest man on earth. I promise you , I will never ever never in anyway hurt you Esme.

She open her mouth to reply but I shush her.

My face turned more serious.

\- I'm serious. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I love you so much Esme. More than my own life. I know it's crazy but I do. I've never been that close to anyone in my life,or felt like that about anyone .

I knew what she was thinking and I hated that . I closed my eyes getting around my thoughts before opening them again .

\- Not even her Esme. Not even her. I gently stroke my thumb against her cheek. The second I met you I knew their were something special about you. You are the more amazing, smart, loving, caring, women I've never met.

I saw a tears running down her cheek, I wiped it away .

\- Carlisle.. I .. I love you so much. You saved me. I can't believe you actually love me.

I sigh. She still won't believe me.

\- Esme, How can anyone not love you? I know it's hard for you, we will take it slow and I will keep telling you how much I love you and how beautiful you are until you believe me.

\- Thank you.. She whispered

\- You're welcome my love, now get some rest. I kissed her forehead one more time and we layed down together , with her in my arms.

I know I was probably going to be in trouble and things won't be easy but, she had my heart and I had hers, and together , we could do anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Esme P.O.V

It's been 6 months since the accident and since Carlisle and I confesse to each other. Who knew where the accident would lead us. I smiled when I felt two arms come around my waist.

\- You know,that's pretty distracting right. I said finishing my report.

I heard him chuckled and place a small kiss to my temple. I turned around to face him.

\- I love you. He said smiling.

I sigh happily. How did I get so lucky.

\- I love you too . How did I get so lucky to have you?

\- Well my love, I should be the one asking you that. That day when I saw you coming in the hospital, I realize that I truly couldn't leave without you and then you made me the happiest man of earth my saying you loved me back.

I smiled and kissed him soflty.

\- Okay guys enough. No PDA in my hospital. called on us.

We both blushed hard and let go of each other.

Carlisle suddently looked nervous.

\- Hey, you mind joining me in outside in 5 minutes I ... I have something I want to .. um.. show you. He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked at him confused but agreed.

\- Sure. Is everything okay? I asked concerned

\- Yeah. Don't worry.. You'll like it... I hope.

I just laugh and kissed his cheek to finish my work.

I finished my work and headed outside. I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous. He said that I will like it so he won't break up with me right?

I tried to get the bad thought out of my head as I walked up outside.

I opened the door and saw Carlisle standing there. I stopped and looked at him confused. I turned around to see Sarah, and some other doctors standing there. was standing beside Sarah, who had a big smile on her face,and held a radio in his hand.

\- Carlisle.. What's going on ?

He step foward and took my hand in his kissing it gently.

\- Esme as you probably know , I love you. More than my life. I heard this song the other day and it describe exactly what I think of you. Esme you are beautiful and sadly , you don't give yourself some credits. Esme you are perfect to me.

He took a deep breath and looking at . He nodded and pressed the bouton.

_On the days I can't see your eyes_  
_I don't even want to open mine _  
_On the days I can't see your smile_  
_Well, I'd rather sit and wait the while_  
_For the days I know you'll be near_  
_'Cause a day without you just isn't fair_  
_See the days I can hear your voice_  
_I'm left without a choice_

Carlisle let go of my hand , never breaking the eyes contact and kneeled down in front of me.

Oh my .. this can't be happening.

_Plus I get weak in the knees_  
_Fall head over heels, baby_  
_And every other cheesy cliché_  
_Yes, I'm swept off my feet_  
_Oh, my heart skips a beat_  
_But there's really only one thing to say:_

_God damn, you're beautiful_  
_To me, you're everything,_  
_Yeah, that's beautiful, yes, to me._

He sofly sang the words to me and I could feel the tears coming up in my eyes. Carlisle looking so nervous like he could faint,but was able to keep it together. He looked at me in the eyes while continuing the song taking my hand again.

_I can't find the words to explain_  
_Just how much you got me going insane_  
_When you speak to me sometimes we fight_  
_Oh, I stutter my words, I say nevermind_  
_'Cause even when you just walk by_  
_Well, I look around to seem occupied_  
_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_  
_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

He took a deep breath again and started to speak with the music still playing in the background. My hard was beating so fast I think he could hear it.

\- Esme Ann Platt. You are the love of my life and i'm sure of it. I promise to make and keep you happy for the rest of your life. I've been waiting for you for so long . You made me the happiest man on earth.. no wait, you are still making me the happiest man on earth by being by my side everyday. I'm so happy I can call you mine. You have my heart forever Esme. I would be lost without you. The second you came into my life I knew their were something special about you and I never felt this way before. I know this may be too soon but, Esme I promise you I will never hurt you and you'll never have to go through what you've been throught again. I love you so much Esme. Please, will you to me the honor, in front of our friends and at this very spot, where it all started, of becoming my wife?

I couldn't speak. Carlisle wanted to spend forever with me? I blinked a few times making sure this was all real. I realize Carlisle was waiting for an answer. Like I would say no.

Carlisle was still on his knees looking at me with his gorgeous smile, his hands shaking.

\- Yes.I whispered. Of course Yes.

He sigh and smiled back at me. He pulled out the most beautiful ring and putted on my finger.

He got up and spinned me around while kissing me. I heard our friends cheering in the background.

\- I love you Carlisle. So much. I whisper as I pulled away. My hero.

He smiled at me.

\- I love you too my beloved Esme.

_Yeah, you're beautiful_  
_God damn, you're beautiful_  
_To me._

There you go guys! Thank you so much for reading! . I love you all and thank you for sticking around. Review and Until next time xo

I don't own anything.

Song; God damn you're beautiful by Chester See

\- Clo


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Sorry, not a chapter;$ not yet!

I got some of your messages , thank you! I will work on some other ideas I got from you guys! Thank you(: I'll be posting a other chapter in a couple days if everything goes right!(:

thank you xo

\- Clo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : Wow! You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all your comments! I never thought I would go that far into the story and you guys want more! Thank you so much! I'm more than happy to continue the story(: and thank you for all of your ideas(: xo

Esme P.O.V

I pulled away from Carlisle , smiling.

\- I can't believe it. I said looking into his eyes.

\- Well you better believe future Mrs Cullen. He said grinning proudly.

I giggled and look back to our friends.

\- How long have you guys knew about this? I asked.

\- A couple of weeks now. Carlisle had the ring in his pocket for about 2 weeks now. He was waiting for the perfect moment. said

\- Yeah. It was getting annoying. _Is now the right time? What if she says no? Where should I do it?_ Sarah said in her best immitation of Carlisle.

\- Don't get me wrong, you guys are perfect for each other and i'm happy for you guys,but damn it was about time.

We all laugh at this, except Carlisle, who looked pretty embarressed.

\- Okay thank you guys. I think we got the idea. He said looking down.

I laugh and kissed his cheek which made him look back at me immediately , smiling.

\- Alright, let's go home now. Our shift is over and we got some planning to do my dear.

I was about to argue saying that I didn't even got to change and took my stuff but I couldn't say no at Carlisle enthusiasm.

\- and I know what you are thinking, everything is in the car. Come on love. He kissed my temple and waved at our friends and got to the car hands in hands.

I smiled happily looking at Carlisle beside me. I can't believe i'm going to marry Carlisle. The man of my dreams.

\- What are you thinking about my dear? Carlisle asked as he opened the door for me to get in.

\- Just how lucky I am and how happy you make me.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

\- My life goal is to make you happy . Seeing that smile everyday. I would go through hell and pain , just to see you happy. He sigh happily.

He closed the door and got in the car.

\- So where are we going? I said turning to him

\- I though we could go at my house. I was planning on doing us a nice dinner and we could talk about the wedding. Do whatever you want. What do you think? He said taking my hand in his rubbing small circle on it.

\- You? You want to make me dinner? No offence my love, but your cooking is...

\- Not the best I know but, I've been practicing.

I laugh.

\- Whatever you say my love, as long as you don't burn the house down.

He laugh and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

We just talked or listened to the radio the rest of the ride.

We pulled in front of Carlisle house and he opened the door for me.

\- Thank you, I said kissing his cheek.

\- My pleasure my love.

I smiled and took his hands and we got into his house.

\- I'm going to change , I'll be back. I said to him as we got in.

I had some clothes and some things at Carlisle house. We never talked about living together yet, but I still stayed over sometimes or he will stay at mine

I got into his bedroom and opened the dresser , taking some of my clothes. I frowned. I should have gotten some dress or something. Carlisle wanted to make a nice dinner and all I had was a pair of short and a simple t-shirt. I took it anyway, it's not like I had the choice. I quickly change and got back downstairs to find Carlisle in the kitchen.

I walked behing him quietely and wrapped my arms around his waist.

\- Hello love. His said turning around and wrapping his arms around mine.

\- Hello, What are you making?

\- Not so sure... I thought I had everything I needed for the dinner but I thought wrong... but I have anything we need to make a cake. He said raising his eyebrows.

\- Well then let's make a cake. I said laughing at his surprise expression.

\- Really? but it's only 5:30 . He said turning at he clock.

\- So ? let's do it! Plus, I didn't have anything fancy for a nice dinner so now it's perfect.

He laugh and kissed me gently on the lips.

\- My dear Esme, you would still be the most beautiful women on earth wearing the most ridiculous costume ever.

\- You flatter me too much Carlisle. Come on , let's do this cake. I said excitedly.

I got some bowls and Carlisle got the mix and we started making the mix.

\- Hey love, Carlisle called me.

\- Mhh.? I said still mixing everything.

Carlisle didn't say anything so I looked up at him and he throw me some flavour in the face.

I gasped.

\- Well that's not a very good way to act with a women Carlisle, What about to being a gentleman . I said taking an egg and breaking it on his hair.

\- What about you ? That's not a good behavior either.

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me . I lean into the kiss and Carlisle took that at his advantage and grab some mix and threw it on my head.

I pulled away quickly.

\- Carlisle! I screamed playfully. He laugh and just like that, everything turned into a food fight.

Eggs, the mixture, flavour, were everywhere .

Our shirts were convered in chocolate and flavour and our hair were a mess.

\- Okay okay, you won. I surrender my dear. Carlisle said before I could throw some food at him.

I grinned proudly. Carlisle chuckled.

\- What can I say, you have that effect on me. He said winking while kissing me .

I smile and laugh throught the kiss.

Carlisle pulled away confused.

\- You taste like chocolate and strawberry. I said laughing.

Carlisle laugh with me and kissed me again.

\- I love you so much . I said pulling back.

\- I love you too my love.

I rested my forehead against him .

\- We should clean up you know.

\- Yes I know, but not now.

I shook my head and took a step back, tripping on a spot of milk on the ground.

I let out a small screamed and fell two arms grapping me before I touch the ground.

\- you okay?

I burst out laughing.

Carlisle looked at me unsure before smiling at me.

He helped me get up and kissed my forehead.

\- I can't wait to spend forever with you. He said smiling.

_Damn I love this man_


	20. Chapter 20

Carlisle P.O.V

I took a quick shower and I helped Esme clean up the kitchen after our little food fight. It's not exactly what I had in mind for our dinner night, we made a pretty huge mess, but I like the way it turned out. Wouldn't change a thing.

I laugh quietly at my thought before kneeling down and picking up some eggs on the ground.

\- You know, we should do that more often. I heard Esme say.

\- Do what my love, cooking or a food fight? I ask playfully.

She giggled

\- Both.

I chuckled and kept cleaning.

We finished after about 15 minutes and went to sit down in the living room.

\- You know with all that, we didn't actually eat. I said to her , half-joking , half-serious.

\- I know, and to be honest, I don't really feel like going out now. She said with a sorry look on her face.

I chuckled and kissed her temple pulling her on my laps.

\- It's okay my love, we can just deliver something. How's Italian sounds?

Her face brighten up.

\- That sounds great Carlilse.

\- I'll be back. I gently pulled her off my laps and got up to grab the phone.

I came back in the living room a couple of minutes later and sat beside Esme.

\- It should be here in about 30 minutes.

Esme nodded and curled up on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her , kissing her hair. We stayed in silence for a while until Esme decided to break the silence.

\- Carlisle?

\- Yes my love?

I saw Esme blush at my comment. I love the fact that I can make her blush like that.

\- I have to go shower. I smell terrible and my hair is a mess.

I laugh

-Well I think you smell wonderful my dear. I winked at her.

\- but, go ahead. You still have time before the food gets here.

\- Thank you. She kissed my cheek and headed to the bathroom.

I sigh happily . How did I get so lucky. Esme is the one. She's my soul mate and soon to be my wife. I smile to myself at the thought of Esme as my wife. I love her so much.

I started thinking about the wedding, the date, where is the ceremony's going to take place, all the little details, and I don't know how long i've sat there because I got pulled out of my thought my Esme voice.

\- Carlisle? You okay? She asked concerned.

\- You haven't move since I left and I kept calling your name.

I smile and I couldn't help but think how good she looked at the moment. Don't get me wrong, i'm not a pervert, but she looked incredible when she gets out of the shower. I got up and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

\- My dear, i've never been better. I smile down at her.

She smile brightly at me. _She's so beautiful _

I took her left hand in mine and kissed the ring, never breaking the eyes contact.

I could see the love in her eyes.

\- I love you .

\- I love you too Carlisle, Forever.

\- Forever. I repeated.

I was about to kiss in again when I heard a knock on door.

She chuckled.

\- Go ahead, I will put on the table.

I nodded and headed to the door.

It was the delivery guy, I gave him the money and thanked him before going back to the kitchen.

Esme had already place everything on the table. I place the food on the table.

\- Thank you for the table love,

She smiled at me .

\- Of course, here sit, I'll serve you.

I was taken aback by her words. I then remember our first date together and was she said about _Charles _and how she had to do that stuff. My jaw clenched.

\- None sense love, go sit. You already did too much, I'll do it.

She hesisted but sat anyway. I took out the food from the box and putted it in our plate.

\- Thank you.

\- My pleasure love.

I sat in front of her and we started eating.

We talked a bit , and just enjoyed our meal together, but I saw Esme becoming nervous. I look at her confused and she started talking.

\- Carlisle.. I have something to ask you.

\- Of course, anything.

\- You don't have so say yes, I'll totally understand you say no.

I could never say no to her. I thought she knew that already.

\- For the wedding...

Oh oh..

\- I was wondering if we could do something.. just really private. She said holding a breath.

I sigh relieve.

\- Of course, May I ask if there is a reason behind it?

\- Not really, well maybe..

She sigh.

\- I just don't really have a family I could invite you know, and with Charles... I don't want something to big.

I look at her sadly.

\- Of course love, to be honest , me either. It could be just us, some friends some work and maybe my brother Edward, if that okay with you?

She smile relieve.

\- That sounds great. Are you sure you don't mind? She asked unsure.

I shook my head.

\- Love, I don't mind at all, plus, if it's what you want , then it's what I want.

She laugh and raise her glass of wine.

\- To us. She said winking.

I laugh and joined her.

\- To us.

I took a sip of my wine and putted the glass down.

\- There is a church a couple of blocks away from the hospital . We could always go there. Do something private.

\- That sounds perfect.

I smiled and got up and walked up to her.

She looked a me with a smile but confused.

\- Whenever you want, whenever you're ready, whatever you want to do, all you have to do is ask. No matter what the answer with be yes.

She looked a me surprised.

\- I'm serious Esme, you say you want to get marry tomorrow, let's do it, you want to go get marry in Alaska, let's go in Alaska.

She laugh and shook her head.

\- I love you Carlisle, and I would marry you tomorrow, but their is just so much stuff to prepare.

\- Yes, but i'll help you. I may not be the best wedding planner, but I'll do my best to make this day perfect for you.

She looked like she could cry. I kissed her forehead before resting our foreheads together.

\- As long as your there standing at the end of the aisle , everything will be perfect. I can't ask for more.

\- I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

She smiled at me .

\- Okay. Let's go plan this wedding. She said exciting .

I laugh and she took my hand and lead me to the living room, grabbing some paper and a pen.

This is going to be an interesting night.

We sat together and Esme started listing everything we would need.

I just sat there and looked at her , she seems so happy.

\- So what do you think?

\- Sorry , what were you saying love?

\- I said , if we could go see my son , after the wedding. I want you to meet him.

I kissed her temple

\- Of course, I would love to. We could always find a church or something closer to him, so he will be with us.

She was silent for a bit.

\- March 25th.

I was confused.

\- What?

\- March 25th . I want to get married on March 25. That's a week from now. It's a small wedding, so we will have the time for everything.

I was speechless.

\- Is that want you want?

\- Yes. She said almost in a whisper . I can't wait Carlisle. I want to marry as soon as possible. I love you so much.

I couldn't be happier at that moment.

\- Let's do it then. I love you too Esme.

I took her in my arms and kissed her passionatly.

In 7 days , 4 hours, 10 minutes and 53 seconds, Esme and I will be married. I smile throught the kiss and pulled her closer. I can't wait.

_52...51...50...49.._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to skip the whole week,so this takes place a day before the wedding. I'm sorry, I just didn't have a lot of inspiration for that part, i'll make some changes if anything change ! thank you xo

Esme P.O.V

I walked up in my appartment back and forth,making sure everything is ready for tomorrow,checking the list in my head. Carlisle and I decided to make a simple wedding with some of our coworkers. He invited his brother Edward too, I'm actually a bit nervous too meet him. I think Carlisle said he's 18... what should we talk about? Will he liked me? Should I buy him a gift? No that's too much. I sigh and sat on the couch.

_Just relax. Deep breathe._

I looked around, and smiled at my myself. My last night in this appartment . Carlisle suprised me a couple of days ago. He gave me a key to his appartment and asked me to move officially with him. My smile grew even bigger at the thought of him. Tomorrow,i'll be Esme Cullen. I shook my head and got up to go back to packing and making sure everything is ready. Carlisle and I took a week off work for our honeymoon, which I still don't know where we are going. Carlisle told me it's a surprise. All he said is that I had to had my boxes reading for the wedding because he hired someone to take my stuff out while we're gone so everything we'll be ready when we come back. He's done so much already , with the wedding and everything.

I was finally done packing after 2 hours and the house was empty. I layed down on the couch exhausted. I miss Carlisle. Right now he was at the airport picking up his brother. He will spend the night at his house, with Edward's girlfriend. As if on cue, I heard my phone beeping and it was a text from Carlisle.

_Hope your day is going well, We just got home. Just wanted to let you know they can't wait to meet you xx As for me, I can't wait to see you. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest soon-to-be . _

_Love, Carlisle. _

I smiled at the text and answered him right away.

_Hello love,_

_I just finished packing and everything is ready for tomorrow , I checked. I miss you too . Enjoy your night. Tell them I say Hi, I'll see you tomorrow. xo_

_Much love, soon-to-be Esme Cullen. _

He decided that he wanted to stay in with his brother tonight, no party, nothing. I was a bit relieve , as bad as it sounds, I know he wouldn't cheat or get drunk really bad but, still. Carlisle is a bit more.. casual. Edward suggest to go out but he refused.

Carlisle answered me a couple of minutes later.

_God knows I will never get tired of hearing that. Esme Cullen. and will do . _

_I love you. _

_Carlisle _

I texted him I love you too and got into the shower. It's been a long day and I was so tired. I had too look my best for Carlisle tomorrow.

I got out of the shower , grabbed something quick to eat and went to bed.

I was so excited so it took me a while to fall asleep, by when I finallt did, all I could dream of , was the doctor who stole my heart.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I smiled as I read the text that Esme send me .

\- What you smiling at? I heard my brother say.

I turned around and see him leaning in the doorframe of my bedroom.

\- Esme ?

I nodded sighlty a bit embarressed that I got caugh.

\- You really love her huh?

\- Of course I do. I love her more than my own life Edward. I said immedialty.

\- I can see that. I'm glad you find someone, you deserve you,more than anyone to be happy. He said walking up to me.

\- Thank you Edward. I said a bit surprised. Edward never been really good with emotions.

I guess he knew what I was thinking because he rolled his eyes and said

\- Don't get use to it.

I laugh and sat on the bed pointing me to sit beside me.

\- How about you? How is it going with Bella ?

The corner of his mouth turned into a smile as the name of Bella got in the conversation.

\- It's going great. I'm just not sure her dad likes me very much. He said looking down frowning.

I chuckled.

\- Well I can't blame him. I said punching him slighlty.

\- Hey, not nice Carlisle. He said faking hurt.

-You're lucky you're getting married because I could have hurted you really bad.

\- I am lucky . I said simply.

\- Okay enough. I'm going back downstairs. I'll see you later. He said walking out of the room.

I laugh quielty at my brother. I missed him . It's good to have him here. Bella seems like a really nice girl for him, i'm glad he found someone.

I got him and looked at my tux for tomorrow beside me on the bed. This is really happening.

I stayed there for a bit before heading downstairs with Edward and Bella.

I found them watching a movie in the living room.

\- Hey guys, what are you watching? I asked as I got in.

\- _The proposal _. Edward said smirking.

I laugh and rolled my eyes.

\- Mind if I join in?

They shook they head and I sat on the second couch. Half-way through the movie, Bella falled asleep on Edward's shoulder.

\- So... Edward started as he turned down the sound of the TV.

\- Where are you going to take her for your honeymoon. Edward said turning to me.

\- Well.. you'll think i'm crazy but...

I stayed silent for a moment and Edward began to worry.

\- Carlisle what did you do?

I chuckled.

\- I actually bought us an Island.

Edward eyes went wide.

\- You .. you bought her an Island? He said half-yelling, half-whispering trying not to wake up Bella.

\- I did. I wanted some place private for us that we could go when we wanted.

I suddently felt a bit guilty at Edward's expression. What it a good ideas? I swallowed hard.

\- Wow... that's... do you know how much this cost Carlisle?

I laugh.

\- I do now.

He raised his eyebrowns at me.

\- You know what I mean.

I sigh.

\- I know but, she deserve the best Edward . Plus, I live alone and had no one to spend money on.

\- Well that's really awesome big bro. Seriously, i'm happy for you. This is the real deal.

\- It is and i'm really happy you're here for this. and I know the Island seems intense but we everything we've been through. It would be great to get a little get away. I said sincerily.

\- Wouldn't miss it for the world. Where is it anyway?

\- Brezil.

Edward nodded impressed, but still unsure of the ideas.

\- Oh, and I named the Island too.

Edward raised an eyebrown while taking a sip of his glass of water.

\- Island Esme.

Edward choke on his water spitting in all over the floow, waking up Bella.

I got up , laughing, to get some towels.

\- Carlisle!


	22. Chapter 22

**_THE WEDDING PART 1_   
**

Esme P.O.V

\- Esme... Esme...

I groaned and burried my face in my pillow.

\- Esme Anne Platt you better get up right now if you don't want to be late at your own wedding.

My eyes shot right open.

My wedding.

I turned my head to see Sarah standing beside me with a big smile on her face.

\- What are you doing here? I asked running my hands in my face.

\- Well you didn't think I would leave you alone on this special day did you? and I took the liberty of breaking in. She said smirking,like it was nothing.

I shook my head and sat up.

\- Well good morning sleepyhead. Now get up, we got a long day ahead of us.

\- First off, breakfast. Which is on me by the way. Come on, get up.

I didn't got to answer because Sarah was out of the room.

I sigh and got up. I quickly change and washed my face before going dowstairs.

\- Ready?

I nodded and we headed outside. It was a sunny day, so we decided to walk.

\- So where are we going exaclty?

\- Benckley's , the restaurant 2 blocs from here. She pointed out as we started walking down the street.

\- Sounds nice.

\- Then i'm bringing you back at your house so you can take a shower and prepare and then i'm driving you to the church . She said clapping her hands together .

I laugh at her enthousiams.

I sigh happily . I can't wait to see Carlisle.

Carlisle P.O.V.

I got woken up by Edward jumping on my bed like a 5 years old.

\- Come on old man. Wake up it's 9

I didn't move.

\- I made some breakfast for you.

I looked at him surprised .

He just nodded his head with a big smile on his face.

I sigh and got up anyway, knowing I didn't really had a choice.

Edward smirked and got off my bed.

I came down a couple of minutes later to find Edward and Bella sitting at the table. I sat down with them and started eating.

\- So what time do you have to be at the church. Edward asked after we finished eating.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 10 already.

\- The wedding starts at 3PM so in 2 or 3 hours. I replied getting up.

\- Nervous? He said smirking.

\- I am a bit actually. I admitted.

\- Don't be. Everything will be fine. Bella said almost in a whisper. I was surprised but smile gratefully. She was a quiet girl.

Edward just smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.

\- Well, I will go get ready. I said heading back upstairs.

I grabbed some new clothes and went to the shower.

After my shower , I made sure everything was ready. I called the guy who's suppose to move Esme's stuff into the house, making sure it still worked, I asked Edward if he had the ring, which he rolled his eyes had and replied, _for the 150 times, yes._ I checked out my suit and made sure I looked decend at least.

And now, it's finally time to go. _Already._

I heard Edward calling my from downstairs, so I picked up my suit, took one more look in the mirror and walked out the door.

\- It's time to go you're ready? Edward asked already in his suit.

\- Yes. I said trying to hide my excitement.

Edward just rolled his eyes and opened the door.

We got in his car and I sat in the back and let Bella sit with Edward in front.

I couldn't stop thinking about Esme. Is she thinking of me too? Is she as excited as me? Will she change her mind? I can't wait to see her.

I shook my head and focus on the bright things.

Esme P.O.V

When we got back, I took a shower while Sarah made sure we had everything.

She helped me do my hair and make up . I decided to curl my hair and to put them up in a bun and a pretty simple make up. Eye-liner, mascara with some red lip-stick and blue eye-shadow. It's now 12:15 and it's time to go.

I wonder if Carlisle's already there. Sarah refused to let me text him. She said it will ruin everything.

\- and... All done. Sarah said as she did the last modification.

I gasped when I sae myself in the mirror. For once in my life, I actually thought I looked... great. I looked beautiful. Sarah did a perfect job.

Sarah looked like she was going to cry.

\- Oh ,my Esme . You look amazing. She said hugging me.

I hugged her back .

\- I'm so happy for you.

\- Thank you. I said as I could feel the tears of happiness coming in my eyes.

\- For everything. I said as I released her.

\- Tut tut. No crying, it will ruin everything.

I laugh and she took my hand.

\- Come one. Let's go get this wedding started.

I took a deep breath , picked up the dress and everything and we headed out.

Carlisle P.O.V

\- Come in. I called when I heard the door .

I turned around to see Edward standing there.

\- Is she there yet ? I asked nervously.

Edward nodded.

\- Yes I haven't seen her yet, I wanted to come see you first.

Relief pass throught my body. _She is here. _

I turned back to the mirror , looking at myself in my tux. Trying to fix my tie.

\- How do I look ? I ask .

\- You look great Carlisle. He said walking up to me.

\- Seriously bro, you look perfect. Everything is going to be fine.

I smile thankfull.

\- Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you.

He shugged.

\- Meh. I don't know either. Probably curled up in a ball , crying and freaking out.

I shook my head and smile at him.

\- God I missed you.

He smiled back.

\- I missed you too bud.

I walked up and gave him a hug. I knew Edward didn't like those things but I had to.

I hugged me back and we were interupt by a knock on the door.

\- Carlisle? Sarah said as she got in.

\- Hey. Is everything alright?

\- Yes of course. Esme can't wait to see you. She said smiling.

I haven't seen Esme for 2 days . It's the longer we ever been separed. I wanted to see her.

\- Can I see her?

Sarah shook her head.

\- Nope. No way Carlisle. You know the rule.

I sigh, nodding.

I heard Edward clear his throat. I realize, they haven't met each other yet.

\- Oh. Sarah this is my brother Edward, Edward this is Sarah, she works with Esme and I.

\- Nice to meet you . Edward said politely shaking Sarah's hand.

\- Same to you.

\- Well I should go meet this mysterious huh? Edward said.

\- Yes of course. I will see you in the aisle.

Edward nodded and he and Sarah got out of the room. Leaving me with my thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding part 2

Esme P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready. I had my dress on, and my hair and makeup were done.

I looked at the clock. 10 minutes left.

\- Esme? I heard Sarah called.

\- Come in.

I turned around as I heard the door opening.

I noticed she was now wearing her dress and wasn't alone.

\- Esme you look even more beautiful with your dress. Sarah exclaimed.

I blushed and looked down.

\- Thank you.

\- I now understand why my brother loves you so much. The boy said.

It took me a minute to understand what was happening.

\- Ohh my. You're Edward right? Carlisle's brother?

\- The one and only . He said smirking.

He had the same smile and eyes as Carlisle, but he had brown hair and was a bit smaller than his big brother.

\- It's nice to finally meet you Edward. Carlisle talks about you a lot. I said .

\- Nice to meet you too Esme. Welcome in the finally. He said coming up to hug me. I felt like he hesistated but did it anyway.

I hugged him back smiling.

\- Thank you. I smile as we pulled away.

\- and this is my girlfriend , Bella.

I smile as I waved at her.

\- I heard some things about you too. It's nice to finallt meet you both.

She smile shyly.

\- You look beautiful Esme.

Edward smiles and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder.

\- Thank you Bella.

\- I can tell my brother is happy with you. I've never seen him like that. He really loves you.

With that, all my stress and doubt went away.

\- I really love him too. He saved me.

\- So I've heard. I'm glad he have you now.

I smile softly at him.

\- Well , we will let you finish preparing. We just wanted to come and meet you before the wedding. You look beautiful. We'll see you after the wedding.

I smile and nodded.

They left the room with Sarah and I looked at myself once again.

\- Let's do this. I whispered to myself.

I walked out the door and standed behind the doors of the aisle. Only 14 meters are keeping me from Carlisle.

\- .Denali came front behind me.

I was surprised

He sigh.

\- Look , I know I messed up. I'm sorry. I was just being a jackass. I'm actually really surprised you guys invited me . He said with a small laugh.

\- but i'm happy for you two . Seriously. You both deserve it.

I smile softly at him.

\- thank you.

He nodded with a small smile and exited the room .

This is it. I'm standing behind the big doors.

I heard the music starting and Sarah walked in front of me .

She gave me two thumbs up and walked up the aisle.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

I turned the corner and saw Edward smiling at me standing beside Carlisle. Then I saw him, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was gorgeous.

I couldn't focus on anything or anyone else. I smile brightly at him and I could see a tears coming in his eyes. And in mine.

I walked up to him and he took my hands in his. He smile at me soflty.

You look beautiful. He mouthed me while the priest was talking. I wasn't really paying attention at this point.

Finally, it was time for the I do's.

Carlisle draw circle with his thumbs on my hands.

\- I do. He said seriously. I could see the love and lust in his eyes.

\- Do you, Esme Anne Platt take Carlisle Cullen to be your -

\- I do. I said before he could even finish.

I could hear some of our colleges laugh.

\- Well, I declared you husband and wife. Carlisle, You may kiss the bride.

He didn't have to ask twice.

Carlisle took a step in front of me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, but not before wispering ;

\- I love you .

I wrapped my arms around his waist,bringing him closer.

I was truly happy now.

After the wedding, we had a small reception . We had our first husband and wife dance, eated for a bit. I finallt got to talk more to Edward and Bella. I'm glad we got a long and they seem to have accepted me in the family.

I looked up at Carlisle. He had his arm around my waist protectively,while we talked to some friends.

\- Well congrats. I heard a voice ,from behind.

I turned around and saw two police officers with.. Charles.

Carlisle grip tighen around me.

Everybody stop and looked at the scene.

\- What.. what are you doing here.. I said forcelly.

\- I don't remember inviting you here.. _mr. Evenson._ Carlisle replied.

\- Apparently, somebody did and he insisted of coming. One of the cop said.

Charles smirked.

\- He got the autorization. As long as he was on watch. The other cop said. He wanted to wish you his wedding wish, is that right ?

I wanted to puke.

\- Of course. May I ? He said pointing at me.

Carlisle stepped in front of me.

\- I don't think thats a good idea.

\- Oh come on now . I just want to wish my... Esme , a great life.

Carlisle groal.

\- She not yours anymore . Never were, never will.

\- You can't hurt me Charles. You're in prison. I never loved you . I'm with Carlisle now.

\- It's not over Esme. Charles yelled.

\- Now, officers. I think we're done here.

Before Charles could even reply, the officers nodded and took him away.

He looked back at me, mouthing;

_I will have you back._

I swallowed hard but knew Carlisle wouldn't let it happen. I took his hand and squeeze it gently.

\- It's okay, we're ok. He's gone now . I said to Carlisle.

He didn't look at me until Charles was out of sight and finallt turned to him , kissing my forehead .

He just nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

\- Shaw we go my love? He whisper in my ear.

I smile at him and all my thought of Charles went away .

\- Yes. I said simply.

We said goodbye to everyone and exited the church.

\- Thank you again for everything . I said to Sarah.

\- Of course honey. Now go, have fun. and don't forget protection. She had winking.

I rolled my eyes but blushed looking down.

I turned back to Carlisle who was saying bye to Edward and Bella.

Sarah helped me pack the car and I hugged her one last time before joining Carlisle.

\- You're ready? I said kissing his check.

He nodded smiling.

\- Let's go .

\- It was nice to meet you Edward, I hope to see you guys again soon.

\- Same here Esme. Have fun on your honeymoon. We smiled and hugged them before getting in the car.

\- Carlisle? I asked him a bit nervous.

\- Yes love?

I stayed silent ,unsure if he forgot or not.

I kissed my hand, keeping his eyes on the road.

\- Of course Esme. Of course.

I sigh happily.

\- Thank you. I squeeze his hands soflty.

_At the cemetery_

I took Carlisle hand in mine and lead him to the grave.

We stayed silent. No words were needed.

I let go of Carlisle hand and kneeled down to my baby's grave.

\- Hey baby. Mommy's here. Look, this is Carlisle.

Carlisle kneeled down beside me.

\- Hey there bud. Your mommy is the best . She loves you very much .

I layed my head on his shoulder.

\- I wish you were here with us baby. I'm sure you would have love Carlisle,just like I love him. Carlisle would have been an amazing father to you... I said in a whisper and looked at Carlisle.

His eyes soften .

He smile and nodded , kissing my nose.

\- I would have loved too.

We stayed there for a while .

\- Are you ready ?

I sigh and looked at Carlisle.

\- Yes. Let's go. I smile.

We started walking hands in hands to where , I still don't know, but if Carlisle there, then everything will be alright.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N : Long chapter here. Thank you for keeping up with me! I'm glad you guys like the story. I've reading your messages and review and it really helped me thank you. I'm thinking off 10 more chapters at least if everything goes alright. I already know how it will end and i'm so excited for you guys to read. I hope you will like it! Please review, it really helps(: thank you and enjoy!

Carlisle P.O.V

I smile down at Esme and took her hand, leading her to the car. I was really touched of what she said about me to her son. I'm more than happy to have her in my life, and even more to have her as my wife.

I kissed her forehead before opening the door for her. She smile gratefully at me and got in.

I walked up around the car and got into the driver seat.

\- Are you ready? I said happily at her.

\- Yes. She said with a sigh

I frowed and she let out a small laugh, making all my confuseness and sadness away.

\- I'm just happy Carlisle. I love you.

I smile back at her, gently taking her hand in mine and kissing the palm of her hand.

\- I love you too .

She giggled and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

I looked back on the in front of me , and started the car.

\- So where are we going exactly? Esme asked as she looked out the window.

I grinned proudly.

\- Well that my dear, is a surprise.

She frowned and pouted playfully.

\- But Carlisle... Please. Just one hint.

\- No. I'm sorry love , but my lips are seal. I said winking at her.

She stuck out her tongue at me and turned back to look outside.

I chuckled and focused on the road.

Esme fell asleep about 10 minutes later, I can't really blame her. She must be tired after this crazy day, espicially with Charles making his apperance.

I couldn't believe he came. It was suposse to be our special and happy day. How did he know?

I shook my head. It doesn't matter now.

I kept driving and soon enough, we were at the airport.

I parked the car and turned to Esme. She looked so peacefull, I almost didn't want to wake her up.

\- Hey Esme.. I said soflty while strocking her arms gently.

She opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times before straighing up and looking around.

\- Where are we? She asked confused turned to look at me.

I laugh quietly.

\- We're at the airport.

\- Oh. She said still unsure.

I chuckled and kissed her . I could feel her smile throught the kiss as she kissed me back.

I pulled away and smile at her.

\- Now let's go. We have a private jet to take.

Her eyes went wide .

\- What .. what do you mean?

I smirk and kiss her cheek, not answering, before getting out and walking up to open her door.

I held my hand for her to take it, which she did gladly.

\- Carlisle .. how?

\- I have my ways love.

She sigh but I could see the smile she was trying to hide. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the entrance.

\- What about our luggage? She asked looking behind her shoulder.

\- Love. Don't worry. I got this all planned okay? trust me, it's all been taking care of.

She looked at me and kissed my neck .

\- Okay. She said simply.

I smile down at her and tighten my grip around her still gently.

We got at the desk and I gave all the papers and passport to the women sitting there. She was being a bit to friendly for Esme own good and I noticed Esme sending glares at the women and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smirked and kissed her head.

\- Thank you. Have a good flight. She said giving me back the papers quickly when she noticed Esme glares.

I smile back politely and took the papers , putting them in my jacket.

\- Feeling jealous aren't we? I whisper in her ear.

She blushed sightly but still looked serious.

\- Well you're mine now, and I mean look at you handsome man. I have to make them understand and see, that you're off the market.

I laugh at her expression and kissed her .

I took her face in my hands, smiling down at her.

\- Esme, please. You know I wouldn't ever look at anyone else. I love you and only you.

Her face soften.

\- I know. I love you too.

I smile and took her hand again. She amaze me.

When we got to the door, I told Esme to stay there while I walked up to the man to make sure everything was ready . I payed him and thanked him before going back to Esme.

\- Is everything ok? Esme asked me as I came back.

\- Everything is perfect my dear. Now, if you don't mind, the plane is waiting for us .

She nodded smiling but still curious . I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked up together .

She got in the plane first and turned back to me amaze when she got into the aisle. I smile at her expression. I manage to get some champagne for us and the flight attendant put some roses petals on the aisle.

\- Carlisle this is beautiful.

I smile gratefully.

\- Not as beautiful as you my beloved.

She blushed looking down.

I put my finger under her chin making her look at me and kissed her slowly and gently. Trying to make her understand how I feel about her throught the kiss.

\- I love you .

She smile at me.

\- I won't ever get tired of hearing that.

\- I won't ever get tired of saying it. I smirked

She giggled and took my arm leading me to our seats.

She was about to sit beside me when I took her arm and pushed her gently on my laps. I kissed her neck while whispering in her ear.

\- Much comfortable like that, don't you think?

She bitted her bottom lips while nodding . She rested her hand on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

Sadly, the flight attendant broke us up of our moment .

\- Excuse me. Champagne ?

Esme lifted her head looking at me.

I smile and nodded.

\- Yes, Please.

She filled our glass and Esme got off my laps to sit beside me. I knew why she did that but I still wished she hadn't.

The women handed us our drink and left slowly.

\- To us. Esme said to me lifting her drink.

I chuckled and did the same.

\- To us .

We drank in a comfortable silence. We had 4 hours to kill until we got in Brezil , so Esme decided to play a question game to get some hints of where we are going. After a while , she figure out she wouldn't get anything out of me , so she gave up. We talked, we slept and we took a couple more of champagne.

Soon enough, finally. We were landing. I have to admit, I was starting to get nervous at this point. In less than an hour, we would be on the Island. What if it's too much ? I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's reaction. Will she act the same? Will she be mad?

I felt someone touching my arm, putting me out of my bad thoughts.

I turned around to meet Esme's gorgeous eyes.

\- We're landing. Are you okay? You were out of it for a second. She asked exciting but concerned.

\- I am more than okay love. Just some thinking. I said rubbing circles with my thumb on her hand.

She looked at me still unsure but nodded.

We got up and exited the plane hand in hand. They was a taxi waiting for us at our arrival.

I felt relieve past through me. At least, everything is going as planned.

We walked toward the taxi and got in while the driver got our luggage in.

\- Okay Carlisle, please pretty please tell me where are we going?

\- Dear Esme, be patient. You will like it I promise.

_I hope so.._

She sigh.

\- Fine. Just please answer this.

I looked at her raising my eyebrown.

\- Where are we exactly?

I laugh and gave in for that. She will figure it out soon anyway.

\- Rio de janeiro. Brezil. I said simply.

-#-#-#-#-#-#

\- Close your eyes . I said to Esme as I helped her get out of the boat.

She sigh.

\- Carlisle, i'm getting scared here. You made me take a plane, then a taxi, then walk and now a boat. You're not going to kill me are you?

\- Esme , you really think I would kill you? Please, I can't live without you.

She relaxed a bit.

\- Now close your eyes and trust me.

When she did , I wrapped one arm around her waist and I put my other on her eyes in case. I walked behind her slowly telling her some indications.

We walked up on the dock and then we got to the beach, in front of the house. I was taken aback myself. It looked even better than I thought it would.

\- Is that sand? She asked confused.

\- Esme.

\- Sorry.

I chuckled. She really did hate surprised.

\- Okay. Here we are. I took my hand off her eyes. Open your eyes.

She opened them and she froze. Her face turned into shook.

_oh oh. That's not good._

\- Esme? I asked nervously.

\- Carlisle... it's beautiful . How... What..

I igh relieve. At least she likes it... I think.

\- Esme, I present you, your Island. _Isle Esme_. You can come here whenever you want too.

She looked at me eyes wide, and I could see the tears coming up in her eyes.

I looked at her concerned and sad . I ruined it. I thought she would like it. Edward was right.

\- Esme, love, why are you crying? I asked a bit disappointed at myself.

\- Carlisle, you bought me an Island? She asked as a tears fell down her cheek.

I wipped it away quickly, nodding,still ashamed.

\- But.. why.. it must have cost a lot...Carlisle don't get me wrong, it's more than amazing. I love it. She took at deep breathe before adding.

\- but I don't deserve something like that, and mostly, I have nothing to give you back.. She said as more tears run down her face.

I shook my head and kissed her sweetly.

\- Esme.. you deserve the world. You deserve everything good in this world. Don't worry about the money. You deserve the best. And just the fact that you're breathing and that you agree to become my wife. It's all I will ever need. You next to me. Trust me Esme, it's enough. You're giving me everything I need and want just by standing next to me right now. As long as you promise to love me. It's all I ask.

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me.

\- I love you so very much Carlisle. She said in my ear.

\- I love you too Esme. More than you know.

She pulled away too soon for my liking and took a look around.

\- Is it really ours? She said absently,still amaze by the view. I got to say, I was too.

\- It is love. All yours. You want to go see inside? I replied.

\- Ours. Our Island Carlisle. and yes, I would like that. She said smiling.

I smile widely before kissing her one more time.

\- Shall we?

She nodded and took my hand .

The house was beautiful. We walked around the house a little, visiting. Everything was decorated perfectly. Except for one room.

\- I have one more surprise for you. I said as I lead her to the big empty room.

\- This, is your special place. You can decorated it as you want, you can paint it, draw, do whatever you want . Make it whatever you want it to be.

She gasp as she looked around, I could see all the ideas going on through her head.

She turned to look at me and kissed me hungrily.

\- Thank you . She said pulling away.

I kissed her forehead and pull her close.

\- I'm glad you like it.

\- I don't like it Carlisle, I love it. Everything is perfect.

She bitted her bottom lips nervously and I looked at her confused.

\- I have something for you too Carlisle.

\- What is it ?

She didn't said anything , just took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

She opened the door and walked toward the bed.

She unzipped her reception dress and looked at me in the eyes.

\- I'm ready Carlisle.

I looked at her unsure and surprised. I didn't really thought about that moment. I was scared to bring in up and I won't force her into anything.

\- Are yo-

\- Yes. She whisper before kissing me and this was the beggining of a long night.

-#-#-#

There you go! The honeymoon! Hope you like it! What do you think? Please leave reviews! Till next time.

-Clo xo


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Gosh it'S been so long!

I just updated a new version of S.O.S Doctor! I decided to re-write some parts of the story, ( Just like on my name to see all of my stories, it has the same name through ) hopefully it's better. Let me know what you think! (:

I will finish uploading all 24 chapters by today ( I hope ) and I'm working on the rest of the story that I will add on the new version of it . I promise I will finish it:) Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

love, Clo xo


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! First of all, i'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Was totally out of inspiration:( But now i'm back for real! thank you for all your comments, it helped me a lot(: I didn't forget you guys!

Anyway, here's the next chapter (: Enjoy!

Also, leave in the review which POV you would like to see, or some characters you would like to see more or include in the story, it helps a lot(: Let me know also what you would want to see happen!

Esme P.O.V

_I love you so much Esme... Are you sure about this? _

_\- Yes Carlisle please..._

I sigh happily as I replayed the moment in my head. Last night with Carlisle was .. incredible.

I opened my eyes to see the sun raising up through the curtains. I turned around to see my _husband _still sleeping beside me.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist protectively. He looked so peaceful.I curled up closer to him, slowly kissing his neck,moving up to his jaw.

A couple minutes later he started moving.

\- Why good morning. He said a smile playing on his lips.

He turned around facing me, but never lost the grip on me.

\- Good morning Doctor Cullen.

He laugh and kissed my forehead.

\- How did you sleep?

\- Good. You? I asked back.

\- Wonderful. I had a wonderful dream about this women... beautiful caramel hair, green eyes.

I laugh playfully

\- and do I know this women?

\- Maybe . He said winking.

\- Should I worry about you dreaming about other women?

He tighen his grip around me, and I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

\- Never . I love you and only you.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly.

\- I know. I love you too.

\- Good. He kissed my forehead on more time and got up.

\- What do you think about breakfast in bed? Stay here. I'll be right back. He said taking his clothes and getting up.

I smile soflty at him and nodded, watching him leave the room.

I got up and opened the door that leaded to our balcony. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be here right now. With Carlisle. It's a dream come true.

I started day-dreaming , watching the ocean , with the sun still raising. Till I fell two strong arms around my waist.

\- What are you thinking about dear? He asked soflty kissing my cheek.

\- You. I replied simply.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck .

\- I love you Carlisle.

He pressed his forehead agaisnt mind, kissing my lips gently.

\- I love you too Esme.

We stayed liked that for a while, totally forgeting our food.

\- Come on, let's eat before it gets cold.

Carlisle took my hand and led us to the bed , where the food was left.

\- Edward called me. Carlisle said as he started eating.

\- Really? What did he said? I asked curious but happy. I liked Edward.

\- Just wanted to make sure we got here save, and that everything was fine.

He shook his head cleary amused by this brother .

\- He's lucky to have you Carlisle. I'm sure he appreciate everything you did for him. Now, he wants to do the same.

\- I know. I just never saw Edward so... tense or worried about me.

\- I'm sure he is fine Carlisle. Don't worry. His big brother just got married. Give him time. I teased , feeding him a strawberry.

Carlisle laugh and took it happily.

\- So .. Esme about last night.. Carlisle asked nervously.

\- Carlisle...

He took a deep breath.

\- I just want to make sure you are ok. I want to make sure you are and were comfortable and didn't feel forced into.

\- Carlisle we talked about this... last night was amazing.. and I wanted too. You didn't forced me. I wanted this.

He seem to relax a little, but I knew something else was bothering him.

\- You didn't hurt me ... you could never hurt me Carlisle... not like he did. You are not like Charles , Carlisle.

I saw him tense at the name of Charles. He nodded slowly and took my hand in his.

\- So what do you want to do today? I asked trying to change the subject .

He smiled a little. Knew what I was trying to do.

\- It's up to you . Your Island, your choices.

\- _Our _Island Carlisle.

He smiled soflty at me.

\- Our Island.

We laugh and contunied eating when I had an idea.

\- Want to go for a swim? I asked raising my eye brown.

\- Anything you want do to. Just say it and we'll do it my love. He asked kissing my hand.

\- Go change, i'll meet you on the beach.

I got up and took my suitcase and started to search for my swimsuit. I took a 2 pieces , black bikini.

I attached my hair in a pony tail and walked up to the beach, where I saw Carlisle already there waiting for me in his swimsuit.

He took my breath away.

\- See something you like? asked Carlisle as I was getting closer.

\- . I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He leaned down to kiss me, and took advantage of me and lifted me up bridal style taking me into the water.

\- Carlisle! I screamed trying to escape from his embrace.

He just laugh and kissed my nose playfully.

He started running into the water and let me down careful, his arms still wrapped around me.

I just smiled at him sweetly, and got closer. When I saw him close his eyes I took advantage and splash him with water.

\- Oh it's on.

With that, we started a water fight.

\- ok ok. You won. Carlisle surrendered .

I laugh and smile proudly and walked up to him.

He took his hands in mine , kissing me gently and we started walking back to the beach.

\- That was fun. Carlisle told me as we sat down.

\- Indeed.

I shivered when I felt the cold of the wind touch my skin. We forgot to bring any towels.

Carlisle noticed and wrapped his arms around me again, laying us down in the sand, with my head on his shoulder.

\- I love you. I whispered agaisnt his body.

\- I love you. He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We stayed like that for what seemed forever . Just laying in each other arms. Thinking how lucky we were to have each other.

Till Next time xo Leave a review! Not so good I know:| It will get better soon! I promise!

Something with Esme will happen soon! and Edward will be back in a couple of chapters too!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Quick question, I know it's been a while, I won't make excuses for it also.

I also ran out of inspiration, I have some ideas but it's more for the end of the story, so before I start writing again,

Are you guys still interested? Should I keep this story going? Let me know! Also let me know if you have some ideas or some request that I could help the story (:

Don't forget to go check out my new version of this story ! Way more chapter and it's where I will keep updating!

See you soon hopefully!

Clo xo


End file.
